


moonlight, sunlight, starlight

by snakebait



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, and jaehwan is a werewolf, hongbin is a vampire, hyuk is a demon, neo are witches, wonshik is a snake familiar lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebait/pseuds/snakebait
Summary: “I’ve had a few vampires,” Hongbin says, sliding into the seat behind the counter, next to Taekwoon. He’s close and it’s comforting. Taekwoon takes his hand just because he can and Hongbin does not protest. “They tell me of news.”“Such as?” Taekwoon prompts, knowing the game Hongbin is playing. He’s the only one who always plays along with Hongbin’s cryptic games.“They tell of the sun witch, the Cha boy.” Hongbin’s crimson eyes twinkle for a moment, making him look like the true creature he is but Taekwoon finds it endearing, beautiful. “There is a demon in the area, and he belongs to Hakyeon. I don’t know anything else.”





	1. Chapter 1

The sign on the shop door signals the opening of the store. It is magic, the way the plants awake and bloom in the moonlight streaming through the skylight. It seems like a greenhouse, more than a magic shop but Taekwoon supposes it’s more welcoming that way. People like things that make them comfortable and the plants of his shop are a perfect greeting to make someone at ease, especially when some of the mythical beast he houses purr in the rooms where they’re situated. 

Taekwoon basks in the calm of the shop because this is his home. He likes the plants waking up with him, with the iced coffee in his hand. Later, he will open the skylight and let the moonlight drip through the store and feed him and his plants. He is a creature of the night in the most rawest form; he is a moon witch and the moon is his saviour, her beauty bringing him the life he chooses to devote to her. Many creatures of the night come to him when the moon causes changes to them that they cannot control and Taekwoon interrupts, heals and soothes the souls of those who fight their true calling.

When Hongbin stumbles down the stairs that lead to their apartment, Taekwoon smiles at him. Sometimes, he is stunned by the beauty that is Hongbin, by how much he has changed since he was just a little fledgling begging for blood but refusing it in the alleyways of Taekwoon’s old hometown. He was frightening, terrified of himself and Taekwoon was fearful of the creature he had come to meet but when Hongbin accepted the offering Taekwoon gave him, the bite on his neck healed as soon as it appeared and Hongbin’s eyes changed from bloodshot to crimson, even when he knew that his blood was silver like the moonlight that danced on his skin.

Hongbin stares at him for a moment before scrubbing his eyes clear of the sleep that still haunts him. Dusk has only just given way to evening and Taekwoon smoothes down Hongbin’s bed hair, kissing his head when the vampire bows his head down like he simply can’t hold himself up anymore.

“Did you sleep well?” Taekwoon whispers. He’ll not be the one to disturb this peaceful night if he has anything to say about it. Hongbin won’t either; he knows how much the plants like the quiet, how much they thrive in the settling silver moonlight cascading through the skylight that Taekwoon is yet to open.

Hongbin hums, too sleepy to protest the embrace Taekwoon gives him. He expects it at this point. This is how they both wake up, when Hongbin is drowsy and still yawning from his slumber and Taekwoon is bathing in the shine from the moon he loves so much. 

“Sometimes, it is strange to not wake up next to you,” Hongbin breathes into Taekwoon’s neck, something he has said before but not in so many words. Taekwoon holds him close, whispering the words Hongbin likes to hear in vampyric and smiling when Hongbin huffs a laugh.

“Your pronunciation is off,” he chastises, earning a pinch in the side for his troubles. Taekwoon raises his eyebrows when Hongbin looks at him in surprise, as if he expected to not be punished for his teasing. 

“Would you rather I not tell you I love you at all?” Taekwoon offers but Hongbin shakes his head, his hair moving with him and pulls away from him with a smirk.

“Get to watering,” Taekwoon tells him, ignoring Hongbin childishly mimicking him in a voice even higher than his. It strangely sounds like his sister but Hongbin has never met his family so Taekwoon is surprised at the sound. Hongbin notices and frowns at him but Taekwoon is quick to press his cheek to Hongbin’s, a silent reassurance that everything is okay on this night.

He has orders he has to fix up and leaves Hongbin to water the plants. He pauses before he leaves and frowns at Hongbin, only now just noticing that he is not wearing a shirt. Taekwoon sighs, waving his hand quickly and the vampire squeaks when a shirt materialises onto him, along with his crystal necklace. Hongbin never takes off the charm bracelet around his right wrist but the necklace always seems to misplace itself because he wrestles with it in his sleep, not wanting it to choke him.

Hongbin holds a hand to his chest, shaking the watering can in Taekwoon’s direction when he turns around. He sighs, stamping his foot and Hongbin squeaks in protest when the watering can is filled in an instant, scoffing athim. It’s like he can tell that Taekwoon is smiling as he ascends the stairs to their apartment.

Hongbin handles a lot of the store while Taekwoon does things for their clients. He’s the one who cooks, the one who makes the potions for not only Hongbin but the others like him. Hongbin is a vampire and it is important to keep him under control during a blood moon, as rare as they may be. During a full moon, it is Taekwoon’s responsibility to keep the shifters, primarily the werewolves under control so that they do not hurt themselves or their families. Taekwoon isn’t the only moon witch in existence but he is the only one in this town. A lot of creatures stop through the town and stock up on what they need even if they don’t live nearby.

Wolfsbane is a given but Taekwoon works hard on something that could help Hongbin’s kind during a blood moon. Hongbin is fine, so long as he feeds from Taekwoon before he drives himself mad but Taekwoon hopes there is something else that he might be able to make to soothe those who have no human companion. He’s glad Hongbin is willing to test things when he experiments with different ingredients and such.

They are open during the nighttime, when moon dwellers are the most active and the few werewolves that do come in don’t flinch at the sight of Hongbin like Taekwoon feared they would. Instead, Hongbin welcomes them as best as he can but it’s no secret that vampires feel their skin crawl at the smell of a werewolf.

Taekwoon is lucky that it’s just Jaehwan who comes in later to pick up the wolfsbane that he needs for next month’s lunar cycle. He’s no stranger and Hongbin has long since learned to block his nose when Jaehwan comes in for a hug and a nice chat, like he does tonight.

“How’s business?” he asks a little louder than he should. Taekwoon blinks at him like a cat, making him realise his mistake and press his finger to his lips,  _ shhh _ ing himself.  _ “How’s business?” _ he repeats in a quieter tone.

“I’ve had a few vampires,” Hongbin says, sliding into the seat behind the counter, next to Taekwoon. He’s close and it’s comforting. Taekwoon takes his hand just because he can and Hongbin does not protest. “They tell me of news.”

“Such as?” Taekwoon prompts, knowing the game Hongbin is playing. He’s the only one who always plays along with Hongbin’s cryptic games.

“They tell of the sun witch, the Cha boy.” Hongbin’s crimson eyes twinkle for a moment, making him look like the true creature he is but Taekwoon finds it endearing, beautiful. “There is a demon in the area, and he belongs to Hakyeon. I don’t know anything else.”

Jaehwan frowns, confused. “Wouldn’t you be able to smell it?”

Hongbin hums, leaning against Taekwoon slightly. “You would. That’s why the vampires told me. You can smell him from outside the store, apparently.”

“He must be young, then,” Taekwoon concludes, sighing. “That witch, he knows the rules. If he has newly summoned a demon without the correct measures, it has to be reported.”

“Will you speak to him?” Hongbin asks, frowning now. He knows that Taekwoon has never once spoken to the sun witch. There’s no point, really. Their energies would collide and it would serve more trouble than good. They don’t speak because there’s no need to. They respect each other enough to not interfere but a demon is another story.

If anything, demons belong to Taekwoon’s night realm more than they do to the sun realm. It’s confusing that Hakyeon just has one in his store and there has been no odd occurrences. Taekwoon doesn’t dislike demons but he doesn’t necessarily like them because the chaos they cause. 

“He’s open during the day,” Hongbin says, almost regretfully but Taekwoon smiles at him.

“I’ll protect you. You have gloves and I’ll give you one of my hats.” He nudges Hongbin’s shoulder with his own. They both know he would never let Taekwoon do something like this by himself. If it turns dangerous, Hongbin is his little guarding vampire. Taekwoon can protect himself and Hongbin knows that but he finds it easier on his heart if he’s present in the moment, instead of Taekwoon possibly coming home to him with cuts and bruises. Not that Hakyeon  _ would _ .

“He opens at dawn,” Taekwoon says, checking the time on his pocket watch. A few more hours until they should go. Taekwoon will have to find the umbrella he rarely uses so Hongbin can really be protected but right now, he has some trimmings to complete and clean up afterwards. Jaehwan shrugs at the conversation, taking his wolfsbane and leaving a little more than generous tip on the countertop for Hongbin to sputter at as he waves over his shoulder.

Taekwoon looks to Hongbin once he’s gone, frowning at the money in his hand. Hongbin’s hands shake until he curses, shoving the money into the cash register with an angry, “Who the fuck leaves a sixty dollar tip?! Not like I should be complaining, but- Where does he find the money!”

Taekwoon smiles, kneeling down to start trimming the mint plants so he can cook with them later. Jaehwan is an enigma but that’s why they’re friends. Everyone's a little bit of an enigma, aren’t they? Especially the creatures that roam in the night time, the ones that Taekwoon likes the most. Because fangs and claws aren’t scary to him. 

Nothing scares Taekwoon unless he lets it.

  
  


***

Hongbin looks like a rebellious teenager in his outfit but it is necessary. No skin besides the top half of his face is showing, Taekwoon’s turtleneck pulled up over his nose and the wide brimmed hat over his head and shoulders. His crimson eyes almost shine in the dark as usual and now they’re emphasised against the all black outfit and hair of Hongbin. He wears leather gloves and Taekwoon holds one of his hands to keep him close while Hongbin holds the umbrella above them both. 

“Are you alright?” Taekwoon asks softly, earning a nod from Hongbin. He shifts the sleeves of his turtleneck nervously, pulling it down fro his mouth from the way he shifts so Taekwoon stills his other hand with his own and kisses him softly, just to get him to stop moving. Hongbin relaxes immediately, his cheeks flushing a little and Taekwoon grins at him.

The sun does not affect Taekwoon like it does to Hongbin but it can be draining. People, namely humans, need the sun to live, but it is the opposite for Taekwoon. He survives in the nighttime but he mainly takes his energy from stars more than the moon. The sun does help him but he is easily burnt and doesn’t like to risk it. Moon witches are sensitive to sunlight but sun witches see no issue in the night time. So long as the sun is shining, they will exist. Moon witches are a little more fragile.

They make it to Hakyeon’s shop with little to no error. Hongbin isn’t burnt but his eyes are starting to glow a little. It doesn’t matter much, since the day creatures don’t seem to mind any night creatures. It’s a little weird to see a vampire during the day but no one really stops to question them.

Taekwoon closes the umbrella for Hongbin while the vampire steps inside, taking off his gloves quickly. They make his hands sweat and he doesn’t like it very much but it’s a precaution they have to take. 

Hongbin raises his shoulders to his ears, shaking out his tense muscles for a moment. He glances around, afraid before blinking and stepping close to Taekwoon when he’s inside the shop. “It feels… Ugh, it feels just like outside.”

Taekwoon huffs a laugh, rolling up his sleeve for Hongbin to touch his bare skin to cool himself down. Vampires shouldn’t be up and about during the day underneath the sun but Hongbin has always worked a little differently. It goes to show how far he’s willing to go for Taekwoon but he has his limits, too. Taekwoon is always cold to the touch, something that will never change no matter the temperatures he’s faced with and Hongbin’s body betrays him by skyrocketing his senses like this, especially in unfamiliar territory.

“Can you feel the energy?” Taekwoon asks softly as Hongbin begins to settle down. His pulse is in his fingers and Taekwoon can see the minute movement of his eyes beneath his lids as he focuses himself. 

He opens his eyes and blinks, his eyes fading in and out from red and brown. “It just feels… warm. Like I’m under the shade of a tree on a hot day. The clothes aren’t really helping.”

Taekwoon takes the hat from Hongbin’s head, placing it on his own and that seems to help a little. Hongbin’s hands are cold where he clutches Taekwoon’s arm but it’s good to see him beginning to correct himself. His senses must be overloaded and Taekwoon would be the same if he wasn’t used to the energies of other witches. He used to break into fevers and sweats at the pure sight of another witch in his hometown when he was newly twelve because the overload of power was too much for his perceptions to handle. He’s grown a lot since then but the only witch that Hongbin is around often enough is him and his speciality is in night life. A sun witch is a completely different world to him.

Taekwoon senses a few people passing outside, as well as some other creatures inside the store but nothing more. He’s yet to sense a witch, especially one as powerful as Hakyeon or a demon for that matter. Was it really that strong? Vampire senses are different to witch… Maybe the vampires mistook something? But Hongbin said they could smell the demon and that's something Taekwoon cannot ignore. 

Someone moves and Hongbin presses closer, lopping his arm through Taekwoon’s to keep the connection. Taekwoon feels- warm… All of a sudden,  _ familiar _ when the person comes into his view, his eyes filled with black and Taekwoon finds himself smiling when the man does too.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” the man asks and Taekwoon peers at him, his bronzed skin fitting for the environment of the store. He smiles at them again and it’s accented with two sets of sharp fangs, like a snake’s.

“We’re fine, thank you,” Taekwoon answers and Hongbin crowds him from behind, nervous but not uncomfortable. If Taekwoon feels the energy from the shop worker, Hongbin feels it tenfold and they cannot risk him heating back up again when he's just gotten down to a good temperature.

“Actually,” Taekwoon says before the man can leave. He thinks he might actually be a snake from the way he moves, smooth and slow even in human form. “I’m looking for the Cha boy. I have something I wish to discuss with him.”

The man raises his eyebrow, almost in a twitch before smiling strangely. “Who might you be, then? My master does not talk with just anyone.” 

Hongbin makes a low noise, something akin to a growl but Taekwoon is unbothered by the threat from the man. The man’s words only confirm what Taekwoon suspected; he's a familiar of Hakyeon. 

“My name is Taekwoon,” he introduces quickly. “I am a witch, as well. There was a report by one of my clients that there is demon energy around here so I wish to discuss that with Hakyeon, if you wouldn't mind.”

The man opens his mouth to reply and Taekwoon manages to keep his gasp to himself when he sees the black tongue and mouth. He frowns at Taekwoon before there's another smooth voice calling, “Wonshik?”

Wonshik straightens, shaking out his long hair. It’s beautiful, the way his eyes change like a kaleidoscope of colours before settling back on deep black. He peers at the man at the counter and cocks his head to Taekwoon and Hongbin to follow.

“He's a forest snake,” Taekwoon tells Hongbin in a whisper as the vampire looks around quickly as they walk through the shop.

“That explains why it’s so hot in here,” Hongbin grumbles, taking the hat from Taekwoon to shove it over his eyes.

Hakyeon stands at the counter with a smile on his face, his eyes open and questioning. Taekwoon is sure he’s not delusional but Hakyeon looks like he's  _ glowing _ but he supposes that's not out of the ordinary; Taekwoon does the same inside his own element. He’s beautiful, to say the least, and that's not just Taekwoon’s poetic heart singing.

Hakyeon extends his hand but thinks better of it, his golden rings twinkling in the hazy sunlight. “Our energies might not like each other,” he says apologetically. “But, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Hakyeon. You must be Taekwoon.”

They awkwardly wave instead and Taekwoon introduces Hongbin as well, smiling when Hakyeon gasps at the vampire and quickly dims the lights. 

“I’m so sorry!” he says, leaning a little closer to Hongbin to check if he's okay. “If I had known, I'd have done the lights already. We don't get many night vampires in here.”

Hongbin thanks him, averting his eyes. Taekwoon hands him one of his little pebbles from his pocket to keep him cool since it’s enchanted. Hongbin slips away to explore, Wonshik’s eyes fixed on his back as he does so.

“They're here about a demon,” Wonshik says after a few more moments, looking at Hakyeon. “Apparently, there's been reports.”

“I’m not here to cause you any trouble,” Taekwoon defends. Wonshik’s tone isn't exactly gentle and he doesn't want to find out what the familiar can do just from being annoyed. “One of my clients told me and it’s just that I have to know. If vampires are able to smell the demon, then it’s safe to say you’ll be having more than one visitor asking about this.”

Hakyeon blinks once before taking a breath through his nose.  _ He’s peeved _ , Taekwoon thinks and he sets his shoulders back when Hongbin is back at his side again, glaring over his shoulder at the hostility suddenly in the air.

“I’ve done nothing wrong,” Hakyeon says slowly, looking between them. “I did not summon him and he has since left me.” He sighs, looking down for a moment. “He's my friend. I know it sounds far fetched, but he is demon. He's not a regular demon and that is how he sees me, as a friend.”

“The concept of front doors is foreign to him,” Wonshik adds, crossing his arms. “He summons himself to us.”

Taekwoon would be lying if he said he had a plan for how this conversation was going to go. He won't report them because what can he do? He's not stupid; a demon isn't as dangerous as people may think but the energy can still be negative, especially in the presence of witches. But Hakyeon seems to know what he's handling, has handled this before so Taekwoon sighs.

“I only worry about it,” he admits, a little shyly. “A demon in the presence of witches isn't the bravest thing.”

To that, Hakyeon laughs, easing the room. His laugh is very nice. “I won't try to defend that it is smart. I’ve known that boy for a very long time, though. I appreciate the concern but it isn't needed.”

Hongbin squeezes Taekwoon’s shoulder, whispering,  _ “The demon is nearby,”  _ and Taekwoon nods. It isn't his issue directly but if someone can smell the presence of a demon, he's within his right to at least warn Hakyeon. 

It’s ten o’clock by the time Taekwoon checks his pocket watch and sighs. Hakyeon knows now and there is nothing more they need to speak about. Hakyeon is nice to him, even wondering if he wants to take a candle with him to which Taekwoon accepts out of politeness. Hongbin is quick to leave, grabbing Taekwoon’s hand and taking him with him before Hakyeon can convince them to stay.

When they're inside their store, Hongbin collapses on the floor and takes off his turtleneck, hat, gloves and boots. He sighs in the cold landing of their store and Taekwoon can almost see the heat rising from his skin and changing into shivers. His skin is a little red, inflamed from the heat somehow.

“I didn't push you that hard, did I?” Taekwoon asks, kneeling down by Hongbin’s head. He's facedown on the floor and basically purrs when Taekwoon rums patterns over his bare back, cooling him with his cold fingers.

“No,” Hongbin answers in a sigh, turning his head to the side and smiling when Taekwoon buries his fingers in his locks. It’s about time he cut Hongbin’s hair, actually. “Just a lot of different energy. I was alright, but I'd much rather be home.”

Taekwoon smiles softly, letting Hongbin soak up the cold and the remaining moonlight that’s trapped in their store. It’s been an eventful day and it’s about time they both went to sleep. He gets them up before Hongbin can do just that and return for the day. He hopes this doesn't mess too much with their sleep schedule. He feels restless now but Hongbin is pulling him to bed and it’s okay if he just lies there with him, even if he doesn't sleep.

Hongbin moves so Taekwoon can read for a little while and soon enough, Taekwoon gives up in favour of holding Hongbin as he breathes into his neck. 

“Goodnight,” he whispers and Hongbin gives him a hum in reply.

  
  


***

  
  


Wonshik bursts out of the backroom with a cloud of black smoke, coughing and slapping his chest in a flurry. He shakes his head when Hakyeon startles at his entrance, pointing back to the door with another cough.

“Hyuk is back,” he manages before he faints and Sanghyuk peers out of the doorway, scowling.

The demon grabs Wonshik by his legs and Hakyeon is quick to lift the familiar by his arms and hiss back at Sanghyuk. “Let him go, you dickhead,” he snarls, laying Wonshik back down. It’s a slow process but he begins to transform and Sanghyuk huffs at him.

“He agreed to help me,” he says but Hakyeon just lifts the snake that is now Wonshik and holds him close. The heat of his skin helps and he curls the snake around his hand, laying him over his shoulders. Wonshik may be unconscious but the warmth of Hakyeon’s skin certainly helps.

“You know his limits,” Hakyeon chastises, sighing. At that, Sanghyuk looks apologetic and he gently caresses the familiar’s face, cooing at him a little. Hakyeon can't help but smile at that, sitting down as Wonshik starts to stir and squirm closer to Hakyeon.

“He told me they're looking for me,” Sanghyuk says, nodding to Wonshik. “The moon witch and his companion.”

Hakyeon sighs again, leaning back in the chair. He knows Taekwoon means no harm, there was no hostility between them aside from when Hakyeon almost blew a fuse at the accusations. He was a little out of line in that aspect but he’ll do anything to protect Sanghyuk, no matter who accuses him.

Sanghyuk leans against the counter and Hakyeon is always proud of how much he's grown in these years. They've known each other since Sanghyuk was just a child, nine years old to Hakyeon’s fourteen. People say a lot of witches have intuition, but Hakyeon likes to think fate brought him to Sanghyuk and it was destiny that made him love him so. Maybe that's the witch in him, the supernatural that chalks it up to interpretation.

“Taekwoon only warned us,” Hakyeon says, taking Sanghyuk’s fingers and inspecting his rings. “A vampire reported that they could smell demonic energy and Taekwoon came to ask.”

“He's weird,” Sanghyuk says, frowning. “That vampire of his is young as well, only just older than me. Newly turned.”

“This isn't a competition,” Hakyeon answers, drawing away to sit down. He coaxes Wonshik gently out of his state by stroking under his scaly jaw, watching his eyes blink open. “It’s his responsibility too, since he's a moon witch. It effects him if there's demon energy around because you can be disruptive.”

Sanghyuk makes a face, looking away. “I don't mean to,” he mutters. He sounds like a pouty toddler so Hakyeon laughs in reply, looking at him.

“I know you don't, baby.” Hakyeon smiles when Sanghyuk recoils at the nickname, scoffing as he returns to the backroom with a poorly disguised groan. 

Hakyeon shifts in his seat, letting Wonshik wake himself up and slide from his shoulders to the floor. He disappears into the other room, the potions room which is also where the stairs to their apartment lie. There’s a bright light and a thump, followed by a curse. Hakyeon smiles and clicks his fingers, chuckling at Wonshik’s squeak from the sudden clothes on his body.

“How do you know what size pants I wear?” Wonshik calls, confusion evident in his voice.

“It’s not hard,” Hakyeon replies, eyes on his nails as he checks for dirt. “You don't wear pants when you sleep so I have to pick them up. That, and your waist is tiny.”

Wonshik snorts, appearing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. “Like yours is anything better.”

Hakyeon aims one of his rings at Wonshik’s head, misses, but smiles when Wonshik’s yelp follows. A simple boomerang spell always does the trick, even for his familiar who knows his every move.

“What was Sanghyuk trying to summon?” he asks as Wonshik sits on the counter, letting his legs dangle a little. “That smoke is from a ritual. Did he try and steal my blood again?”

“No, he stole mine,” Wonshik snorts, showing his finger to Hakyeon. “He's trying to summon an animal, I guess. He figured my blood would be a good substitute but…” He sticks his finger in his mouth to heal the blood, speaking around it. “He's sort of dumb.”

Hakyeon smacks his shoulder. “Watch it, boy. I raised him.”

“And yet, he's still stupid.”

“He's smarter than you!”

“Oh, yeah? Picking a favourite child now?”

Hakyeon groans, shaking his head while Wonshik grins at him, all fangs and cheekiness. 

Sanghyuk opens the door again and squints through the black smoke with a frown. He waves his arm, the smoke disappearing around him before he purses his lips. 

“I want a puppy,” he says, earning a hiss from Wonshik that's all fang but Sanghyuk replies with a similar one, his fangs less sharp but still big in his mouth. 

“You're stupid,” Wonshik snipes, his eyes glowing. “A fucking dog? Go get one! Don't try and summon one with  _ my _ blood!”

“I really don't know how you concluded that,” Hakyeon comments. Sanghyuk is smart, he  _ knows _ Sanghyuk is smart but this kind of thing… It really falls under the category of complete stupidity. “Sanghyuk, he’s a snake familiar. What did you expect was going to happen?”

“I just wanted the animalistic tendencies.” Sanghyuk shrugs, not seeing the issue.

“You could have gotten that from yourself,” Wonshik spits, baring his teeth when Sanghyuk does it back but when they go to attack each other, it ends in a playfight with Wonshik on the ground, his hands pinned to the floor while Sanghyuk holds his wrists together and slaps his face softly, sticking his tongue out at him.

Hakyeon chuckles, shaking his head at the fools he calls his friends and decides it’s best he starts on dinner before it gets too late. He already checked the stock, he has nothing else to do.

He distantly wonders what Taekwoon thinks of the candle he gave him. He’ll need to make another one to replace the one he gave away but he’s in no hurry. He has plenty of time.

  
  


***

  
  


Their timelines, their  _ realities _ collide and it’s strange. He would call it an eclipse but that’s not equal, is it? He doesn’t know what to call it but it becomes normal to see Hakyeon more often than not, just around.

It’s like they agreed to help Hakyeon with his ‘demon’ problem when they really didn’t. It starts with Taekwoon thanking Hakyeon personally for the candle he gave him. Apparently it was one to help with good dreams which has been affecting Hongbin more than anything. He hasn’t had a nightmare in weeks but he doesn’t want to admit that to Hakyeon. Call him old fashioned but he doesn’t fancy speaking to a sun witch about his secrets just because he’s nice. Well, that’s not really old fashioned. How many people just casually know witches?

But Taekwoon isn’t bothered, therefore Hongbin tries not to be. They don’t go to Hakyeon’s shop unless they have to because of the atmosphere, which is almost never. Hongbin doesn’t want to go through what happened last time again and Taekwoon won’t put him through that.

“Are you really sure you can trust him?” Hongbin says a few weeks after the first visit they had with the sun witch. The demon issue hasn’t come up again and Hongbin is unsure of what to think of it.

Taekwoon looks at him for a moment, frowning. He looks pretty where he sits in the centre of the shop, underneath the skylight with the moonlight reflecting from his skin. Even with his lack of sunlight, he is still a little more tanned than pale and Hongbin finds that he likes that. 

“He’s… a witch,” is all Taekwoon replies with and Hongbin stares at him, stunned at the dismissive answer. Taekwoon never answers him like that, even when he’s upset.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Hongbin asks, a little angry but not uncalled for, but Taekwoon shakes his head quickly.

“I meant that he’s like me. It’s… solidarity? I’ve never spoken to him until now but we can help each other, I suppose.” When he shifts, his jewelry moves with him and Hongbin is barely able to disguise his shiver at the sense of wealth that forms around Taekwoon no matter where he goes. He moves with a rhythm Hongbin can’t hear, drawing him closer until Hongbin is staring at him, the witch’s face laced with confusion.

“Are you afraid of something?” he asks softly. It should be patronising, Hongbin kind of hopes it  _ is _ but it’s not, Taekwoon would never. He looks away but Taekwoon catches him before he can try to move away, a hand underneath his chin gently. “Hongbin, you can’t hide this from me.”

“I can try,” Hongbin says, grunting when Taekwoon’s fingers tighten and squeeze his cheeks together. He glares at the witch but Taekwoon just raises his eyebrow and lets him go, keeping close but with distance he should count as personal space.

It takes a little longer and a promise of a new console before Hongbin finally spits out, “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Taekwoon stares at him for a moment before he smiles sweetly. Hongbin’s heart flutters like he has a heartbeat and he rolls his eyes, muttering about how it’s not a big deal but Taekwoon squishes his cheeks again until Hongbin grips his wrists and tells him to stop.

“You’re really worried?” he asks and Hongbin clenches his teeth.  _ Obviously _ .

“The demon hasn’t come back up again,” Taekwoon says softly, dropping his hands when Hongbin lets him go. “Unless Hakyeon got better at hiding it. I think the demon is more of a threat to you than me.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes again. Any harder and he’s going to lose them in the back of his skull. “Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.”

Taekwoon has the audacity to laugh at him, hugging him before Hongbin can escape. He holds him tightly, keeping him close and Taekwoon likes to hook his chin over shoulders when he hugs. Hongbin lets himself be held, lets himself be cooed over because it’s still Taekwoon that scoffs at his crimson eyes when he draws back to Hongbin’s unimpressed face.

Hongbin’s phone goes off but it’s not like he uses it or really knows how to use it. Taekwoon questions it, taking the device and sighing, answering the phone call that Hongbin didn’t recognise. Jaehwan’s voice is unmistakable through the speaker and Hongbin spies him in the window of their shop, frowning at the werewolf who just waves at him.

_ “The demon is back!”  _ he yells into the phone but Hongbin can hear him loud and clear through the glass of the window.  _ “I can smell him now! Isn’t that dangerous?” _

“If you were so close to the shop, why did you think calling me was a good idea?” Hongbin asks, moving to shove his feet into his boots. It’s the middle of the night, he doesn’t have to fear the sun and Taekwoon is quick to grab his cloak too.

If Jaehwan can smell the demon now, it means trouble. Werewolves picking up scents never ends well and this town really doesn’t need another war between monsters, especially between demons and werewolves. They only just got over vampires and werewolves.

Hongbin doesn’t waste time, not hesitating to swing open Hakyeon’s shop door. The door was locked but Hongbin’s pushed through too many locks in his time to be stopped by this one. His magic isn’t strong but neither is Hakyeon’s on the door. His skin tingles a little when he steps through but it’s nothing like the first time he set foot inside the sun witch’s castle of sorts.

“Why are you here?” Taekwoon asks Jaehwan as Hongbin curses at the door when it comes off its hinges. Okay, maybe he underestimated his abilities. That, or the door is just old.

“I was coming to pick up some more wolfsbane,” Jaehwan tells him, his eyes focused in the darkness. “My brothers came into town so I didn’t want to spend the full moon with them without enough remedy.” 

Hongbin can sense others around, two of those being Hakyeon and Wonshik and he stands up straight, taking a breath. He hisses when the lights turn on, clenching his fists at Hakyeon who stands next to the counter, the back room door open behind him. 

Hakyeon glares at Hongbin and his voice is as cold as ice when he says, “I'd ask if I can help you but I don't think you deserve it after you've done that to my door.”

“The demon is back,” Jaehwan says, to which Hakyeon scowls at him. “It’s awful, it smells like a forest fire-”

“Who are you?” Hakyeon snaps at him, stepping closer to them. Taekwoon is the one to tell him and Hakyeon calms down considerably once he founds out Jaehwan is a werewolf and not a hunter.

Wonshik appears from the other room, blinking sleepily at the crowd. Hongbin backs away because as protective as he is, he has no right to threaten Hakyeon on his own territory. But the scents are getting stronger, the pure energy too much to ignore and Taekwoon is the one to startle when the demon stands where Hakyeon was moments ago, his hands black with char, his fingers clawed and glistening with blood.

Hakyeon looks at him, tuting his tongue. “Sanghyuk, have some decency to clean your hands.”

The room’s tension eases immediately when Sanghyuk smiles, even with his pointed teeth. He looks like a kid and somehow, Hongbin forgets what he was even angry about despite Sanghyuk standing in a swarm of static black smoke. Sanghyuk moves, his white shirt stained with dirt but he looks mature if you ignore that his magic says otherwise.

“I'd shake your hands but I’m a little busy,” he says with a smile. His voice is deep, a little nasal but cute in the strangest way. He's like a child with too many toys but it’s obvious to everyone that if Sanghyuk snaps his fingers, they’ll all explode.

Sanghyuk’s eyes glint amber when he meets Jaehwan’s gaze and he moves quickly. Hongbin can only see him because that's how he moves, only slower if he says so himself. Sanghyuk’s eyes roam over Jaehwan before he looks into his eyes, asking for permission.

“Can I have some of your hair?” he asks sweetly. Hongbin scowls, disgusted in the request and he's not alone. Hakyeon is already shaking his head, his eyes on Taekwoon as the moon witch makes a face not unlike Hongbin’s.

Jaehwan blinks at him, completely stunned but he easily pulls out a strand of his hair and gives it to Sanghyuk like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“Have you been asked that before?” Sanghyuk laughs, taking the strand. He nods to Jaehwan, telling him to follow him to the back room. It’s silent between them all, Wonshik muffling his yawns before he gives up and goes back to bed. Hongbin supposes this seems very normal to him if Sanghyuk is someone they come into contact with a lot.

“He's my friend,” Hakyeon says suddenly, glancing between him and Taekwoon. “He's not… He wasn't always a demon. He's not dangerous or I would have stopped him by now.”

That seems reasonable but Hongbin isn't that easy. Hakyeon owes them some kind of explanation at the very least, considering that Jaehwan is roped into this as well. He rattles off questions to Hakyeon, asking how old Sanghyuk is, how long he's been a demon, how powerful he is. Hakyeon answers accordingly, crossing his arms to welcome the accusations because he apparently has nothing to hide.

“I’ve known him since he was nine years old,” Hakyeon tells him, no hesitation in his voice. “He and I grew up in the same town and I was friends with his older sister. When I was fifteen, Wonshik found me. Sanghyuk was eleven years old when it… happened.” He swallows, uncomfortable but Hongbin just blinks at him.

“You couldn't stop his possession,” Taekwoon prompts softly, reaching out to touch Hakyeon’s shoulder. Hongbin should be upset at the touching but he's not; Taekwoon never does that unless it’s with people he really cares about. Hongbin feels the pit in his stomach swim a little but nothing more because Hakyeon is not someone he fears. He trusts Taekwoon.

Hakyeon shakes his head, licking his lips nervously. “I thought Wonshik could help, as well, but there was nothing we could do. Sanghyuk was strong enough to keep the demon at bay while he grew up, which is why he has so much control now. He fused with the demon, if I had to put a name to it.”

There have always been monsters on this earth but while some like Jaehwan are the good ones, the ones that protect people no matter what they are or who they represent, it’s the monsters that hunt others who are recognised. It seems that Sanghyuk and Hongbin aren’t as different as he’d like to believe.

There’s a spark, a yelp that sounds very similar to that of Jaehwan before Sanghyuk shouts in triumph, the backroom door swinging open and Sanghyuk has an armful of puppy that licks up and down his neck and face, squirming around to get a better look at the others.

Hakyeon curses while Taekwoon coos, moving quicker than Hongbin has ever seen the witch move to pat him. He doesn’t even recoil at the fact that this dog has claws and blood red eyes. Hongbin seems to be the only one that notices but the dog has two fucking heads. 

It yaps at Taekwoon, one of them nuzzling into his hand as he pats it and Hongbin stares at the scene before with wide eyes. This- This is a  _ demon _ spawn, a two headed  _ beast _ . It’s almost half the size of Sanghyuk already but that doesn’t seem to phase anyone besides him. Hakyeon sighs when Sanghyuk puts the dog down and it stands at his hip, the two of them shaking their ears out and drooling all over the floor. 

Jaehwan is the one that it runs to next, slobbering over him as he falls to the ground, back into the doorway of the room and Sanghyuk grins like a proud father, looking at Hakyeon with mischief in his eyes. “Can we keep her?” he asks like a child, pouting when Hakyeon raises his eyebrows.

“It’s a fucking hellhound,” Hongbin spits before Hakyeon can respond. The sun witch smiles at him, gesturing because that was his whole point too, most likely. Taekwoon looks between Jaehwan on the floor who’s squealing as the hellhound licks his face and bites at his hair, pouting along with Sanghyuk.

“But it’s a puppy,” he says and Hongbin is annoyed that Taekwoon knows his greatest weakness. Taekwoon could burn a house down and Hongbin would still love him.

That seems to do it for Hakyeon, too, because he looks at Hongbin for an executive decision. Somehow, they both know they’re screwed and Hongbin rolls his eyes. Hakyeon sits on the floor, whistling once and the hellhound comes running from Jaehwan who doesn’t sit up from where he was savagely attacked by love. Hakyeon holds his hand up when the hound gets close, making it skid and slip on the floor in order to slow itself down. He stares it down, their heights a little more similar now before pointing down.

It’s skinny, something akin to a doberman. While it’s one body, the heads are fully formed, splitting at the neck. The dog looks like something out of a fantasy novel but Hongbin supposes it’s not that weird for a demon to summon a hellhound and have it look normal, especially since Sanghyuk used Jaehwan’s DNA, technically.

The dog sits on command, eyes on Hakyeon and he looks up at Sanghyuk in question. “What are you going to name it?”

“Orthrus,” Taekwoon says before Jaehwan can reply, the werewolf sitting up now. His face is red and covered in scratches but he isn’t bleeding. Hongbin would be able to smell it if he was. Taekwoon looks at him but gets no protest from anyone present. Of course he would name that.

Hakyeon looks back at the hound and decides to pat her now. The response is instant; Orthrus wags her tail and yaps into Hakyeon’s neck when she moves closer. The two of them try to lick him, battling each other for his attention and Hongbin decides to help one of them out by kneeling down to scratch behind her ears. Hakyeon smiles at him and Hongbin hopes his cheeks don’t show his full body flush at Hakyeon’s attention.

Taekwoon’s eyes are on them and when Hongbin looks at him, the moon witch smiles at him, his eyes knowing something Hongbin doesn’t. He looks at peace, almost. When Hongbin frowns at him, he just shakes his head, patting Sanghyuk on the shoulder. Jaehwan stands up finally, rubbing his face clean of the dog spit and Sanghyuk smiles at him too, reaching out to smooth down his hair. Jaehwan stares at him for a moment before smiling and Hongbin doesn’t miss the way Sanghyuk’s cheeks flush a little at him.

“Shouldn’t you two be running a store?” Hakyeon says, commanding Orthrus to lie down so she will stop trying to lick him and eat Hongbin’s fingers.

Taekwoon curses and Hongbin is quick to stand up and leave, thanking them all because his mother taught him manners and Taekwoon bolts across the street without looking for oncoming cars, Hongbin right behind him. How could they forget about the shop?

“That was nice,” Taekwoon says later when the dawn is slowly approaching. Hongbin senses Wonshik inside the shop, but not Hakyeon. He wonders what they’ve done with Orthrus and where Jaehwan disappeared to. 

Hongbin looks at Taekwoon, finding him a little closer than he was before. He doesn’t think as he presses their foreheads together softly and Taekwoon smiles at him, closing his eyes.

“It was nice,” Hongbin says, smiling a little himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hakyeon stops by a little more often.

They’re friends now, at least and it’s been some time since Sanghyuk stepped into the picture. Sometimes, Sanghyuk brings Orthrus with him when they go because there are some things that Taekwoon stocks that Hakyeon can’t find anywhere else. It becomes comfortable to see him, to sense him nearby. The best times are when Wonshik is wrapped around his arm and shoulder and he lets Hongbin pat him. Maybe it’s weird to pat a new friend when they’re in their animal form but Wonshik doesn’t bring it up, nor does he hiss or protest when Hongbin has him over his shoulders. He doesn’t like it too much when Hongbin holds him because he’s so cold, same with Taekwoon, but he doesn’t mind the atmosphere of the shop or the coos he gets.

Hakyeon comes in without either of his companions most of the time, just to talk about anything and nothing. He doesn’t mind the fact that he’s losing sleep because Wonshik sleeps enough for the both of them. He brings tea and accidentally made Hongbin pass out because it was so strong in sleeping remedy. Taekwoon tucked him in and they spoke for a long time afterwards, until the dawn. Hongbin woke up three days later with a lot of energy and too many shakes and shivers to be healthy but it passed in a few hours.

Right now, it’s Taekwoon and Hakyeon who talk, sharing coffee and sweets between them because Hongbin can’t last very long in the daytime without sleeping. Hakyeon smiles at Taekwoon when he speaks and it feels a little strange, similar to the way he feels when Hongbin thanks him or hugs him first. Taekwoon likes it.

According to Hakyeon, he met Wonshik when he was fifteen and only just becoming a witch. A year or so later, Sanghyuk came into his life very personally with his possession and since then, the three of them have been inseparable. Hakyeon opened his shop a while ago in a few different towns as he and Wonshik were travelling a lot before settling down a few months ago in the street opposite Taekwoon.

Likewise, Taekwoon met Hongbin when the vampire was just sixteen. He had been newly turned and refusing to give into the urges he shouldn’t have ignored. He needed to feed but he was in attempts to starve himself, refusing to accept his new reality. Taekwoon found him and stayed with him when people walking past the alley whispered and after four days, Hongbin fed from him and that was the end of it. Hongbin hunted others for sometime, never killing even in his worst moments because Taekwoon warned him that if he ever came home with murder on his conscious, Taekwoon would teach him a lesson he wouldn’t forget. Hongbin refused to turn into the vampire that turned him, leaving people for dead with no one to rely on. Hongbin only feeds from Taekwoon when he has to, which is usually during blood moons when his senses are haywire and near impossible to control.

Hakyeon listens, he’s very good at listening. Taekwoon doesn’t talk this much around anyone besides Hongbin and that’s a stretch even then. He and Hongbin know each other like no other, their familiarity common ground between them from their history and the love they share for each other but Taekwoon has never dwelled deeper than that with someone else but with Hakyeon… he finds he wants to, wants to know the witch that is like him but different in every single way.

“You’re very close,” Hakyeon comments one night when Hongbin is tending to the plants in the adjacent room, speaking with a shapeshifter who has come in for something to help her youngest son with his first transformation. “Even for a relationship. I can't put my finger on it.”

Taekwoon hums, looking down into his coffee that Hakyeon brought him. He’d call Hongbin his companion but it doesn’t sound right. He’s never known what to call him because Hongbin is much more than just a partner to him, something a lot deeper than a boyfriend, too. Hongbin is everything to Taekwoon in a way but it feels strange to admit it, as if something is missing.

“I love him,” he says instead, not meeting Hakyeon’s eyes. “He’s been by my side for a long time, like you with Sanghyuk and Wonshik. I’d give anything for him.”

“He feels the same,” Hakyeon says, his eyes on Taekwoon when he looks up. “I’m sure you know that. Even I can see it.”

Taekwoon hums, finding himself patting Hakyeon’s hand. He spies his fingers, looking at the rings that adorn his fingers and Hakyeon tells him what they are, not hesitating when Hongbin steps back into the room to see the two of them conversing comfortably. Hongbin takes his seat next to Hakyeon, close to him and he listens as Hakyeon rattles on, his eyes on their hands.

Hakyeon hands Hongbin his necklace, telling him the properties of it and Taekwoon smiles as Hakyeon enchants it for him as Hongbin tries to take it off and hand it back to him, refusing the gift.

“Accept it,” Hakyeon says, letting the chain rest against Hongbin’s skin. “It has my magic. It might help with your response to my shop.” Taekwoon did tell him that Hongbin has negative responses to sun dweller things so it’s nice to see that he actually took that into account. 

Hongbin looks down at the necklace before he reaches out and touches Hakyeon’s hand. He goes completely still before he smiles at Hakyeon, drawing away quickly to keep to himself. “You don’t feel as warm anymore,” he says and Hakyeon laughs at him, pretty and charming and Taekwoon finds himself comfortable in the space they all share, the magic they have between them. Hakyeon is wonderful, easy to trust even in the short time that they have become aware of each other and Taekwoon finds him intriguing. He wants to know more because there is so much to learn about him, to learn his ways and who he is. They share similar qualities but are all so different and Taekwoon feels his chest pull a little for the both of them.

But with their schedules comes the difficulties.

Taekwoon is a moon witch. He operates during the night with Hongbin by his side and they understand each other, understand how each other work. Hakyeon and Taekwoon understand each other too, their practises somewhat similar at a base level but it’s difficult to communicate when their hours are so different. Taekwoon cannot survive on a daylight schedule. Hakyeon can function on a nighttime schedule a little more easily since his energy comes from the sun, a star in the sky, but he cannot change his schedule completely without the consequences.

Taekwoon attempts to adapt to Hakyeon’s schedule, namely with Hongbin as well but when midday comes, Hongbin is fast asleep, getting closer and closer to giving up completely on staying awake. Taekwoon finds it difficult to sleep as it is but he’s struggling even more so now, trying to keep up with something that won’t let him see the end.

It’s been four days since he last slept. It’s nearing midday and he feels ill. He’s unsure what sunstroke feels like but it must be something similar. His head feels hot, maybe he has a fever. Hongbin checked on him a few hours ago but he’s gone downhill since then. His eyes are heavy, his skin feels itchy. Why is his throat dry if he just drank water?

Hongbin’s touch is cooling on his arm when he checks on him again but the vampire’s expression is far from reassuring. Taekwoon knows he’s sweating right now, something that rarely happens and he quickly moves through the room, making Taekwoon very,  _ very _ dizzy. He gasps out a  _ stop _ and Hongbin does, in front of him in milliseconds, completely covered in the clothes he has to wear in order to protect himself from the sun.

“I’m going to get Hakyeon,” he whispers, kissing Taekwoon’s forehead softly. It’s cold and Taekwoon wants  _ more _ but he’s so damn weak. “Stay here, moon.” 

He leans forward into Hongbin’s touch but it’s gone as soon as it came, leaving Taekwoon to sit back in the chair in his living room, his eyes dropping closed and his skin feeling hot. He wants to crawl into bed but also into the freezer. If he sleeps, he’ll only wake up again and his skin is  _ hot _ for once, why is it hot? Taekwoon is never hot, he’s never warm, that’s why Hongbin likes it so much, they’re both so cold.

…

Taekwoon wakes up to Hakyeon’s voice, Hongbin’s hand in his and his body feeling boneless and  _ cold _ again. He wants to sit up, spring up and walk around but he feels paralysed. He can’t feel his legs. The only point of contact he can feel is Hongbin’s hand in his, squeezing his palm while Hakyeon speaks softly and- No, Hakyeon is singing, his voice is beautiful and Taekwoon opens his eyes to the darkness of his bedroom, Hongbin next to him with his face tucked into his neck.

“Good evening, starshine,” Hakyeon says, peering down at him curiously. He looks up and down Taekwoon’s body, his hand hovering over both of his legs, his abdomen, his chest, his face. Hongbin doesn’t move, pressing as close as he possibly can but he lets Taekwoon sit up when the blood rushes back to his body all at once, holding him from behind when he gets dizzy. He holds him close, his skin cooling too and Taekwoon sighs, the ease of Hongbin’s presence making him come back down to earth.

“How do you feel?” Hakyeon asks softly, taking Taekwoon’s hand like Hongbin did. “Do you want to stand up?”

“No,” he manages, swallowing to wet his throat. He looks down at himself, frowning. “I feel sweaty.”

Hakyeon smiles softly, nodding. “Well, you were sweating. You broke your fever, so I am grateful. My magic left you a little stuck, though. I had to pull the virus out from you.”

“What was it?”

Hakyeon hums, standing from his chair to sit on the side of the bed. He eases Taekwoon back down, back into Hongbin’s chest to keep him there. “It’s something similar to a parasite, I suppose. A sun leech, a lot of people call it. Your body isn’t used to the daytime. You both sleep in complete darkness because there isn’t a strong sense of the moon to keep you awake. I survive off the stars, so it really doesn’t matter for me, but you both dwell in the night and without it, it drives you crazy.

“You caught something, like catching the flu, only it’s from sunlight,” Hakyeon continues, laying his hand over Taekwoon’s forehead. “You would have gotten worse if Hongbin hadn’t come to me but your normal sleeping habits certainly didn’t help you.”

“An overload?” Taekwoon asks, sighing when Hakyeon nods. He got sick from an overload of sunlight. Don’t humans become ill from a deficiency in vitamin D?

Hongbin hums when Taekwoon shifts, moving his body so that he can hug him normally and curl up against his chest. Hongbin isn’t an affectionate person per se, but when a scare like this comes, something that has never happened before since Taekwoon is not one to fall ill, he can become a little clingy. But Taekwoon loves a good cuddle, especially one from Hongbin.

“He was worried for you,” Hongbin says, glancing at Hakyeon who snorts in reply. “I thought you would be fine.”

Taekwoon raises his eyebrows, pressing his forehead to Hongbin’s. “Then why are you the one hugging me?” The vampire flushes, hiding his face whilst muttering about the stupidity of it all, how Taekwoon even fell sick in the first place but Hakyeon stands from the bedside and pats his head, cracking his back effectively.

“I should be on my way,” he says quietly to not disturb the peace of the atmosphere around them. “It’s nightfall now, so you should be okay to recover.”

“You can’t stay?” Taekwoon asks, drawing his hand away from Hakyeon’s when the sun witch does. He looks thoughtful for a moment before he sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’ll make tea,” is all he says and Hongbin grins into Taekwoon’s neck before he pulls away to follow the sun witch, leaving Taekwoon to ready himself how he would like to. Tea sounds very good right now.

  
  


***

Taekwoon stops by three weeks later when it’s closing time.

The sun has set, signalling the sign of Hakyeon’s shop to flip to  _ closed _ and just as he is about to do so, the witch stands there with bright eyes, looking a lot better than he did the last time Hakyeon saw him.

“Should you be up?” Hakyeon asks through the door, opening it for him. He frowns at the lack of his companion and asks where Hongbin is, a sinking feeling creeping in his heart for a reason he can’t really place. Is the vampire sick now?

Taekwoon shakes his head quickly, dismissing the worry. “He’s fine. But I don’t want him to come over here when I’m not at my best since your magic can affect him strangely.”

Hakyeon nods, barely offended. Sun dwellers and night creatures usually don’t mesh well together, especially since a lot of Hongbin’s energy comes from Taekwoon himself, who in turn acquires everything he has in his blood from the night sky.

It’s closing time and Wonshik has gone to sleep already despite it being six in the evening. Sanghyuk kept him up with Orthrus to feed her throughout the night, disappearing to hang out with Jaehwan since the full moon was a few nights ago. Wonshik loves dogs a little too much and couldn’t resist, spending all day yawning and taking short naps at the counter until Hakyeon sent him to bed.

Because of that, Hakyeon still has to clean up. He’s had a busy day and it’s silent communication with Taekwoon because the moon witch immediately catches onto what he’s doing and helps him. They work together, sweeping and dusting, wiping down the counters and tending to whatever needs their expertise. 

Taekwoon asks what he normally does in an off day of work and Hakyeon tells him. It’s something similar to Taekwoon using the skylight in his store to soak up the moonlight in the middle of the night. Hakyeon is awake just before the dawn, on his back balcony where the sun rises to get his energy and relax his mind after getting ready. It’s meditation, the rays hitting him and recharging him like some form of photosynthesis in his blood and he smiles just thinking about it, about the way the sun feeds him and lets him take from her, as much as he could possibly need. 

“I don’t like how that one particular star dislikes me so much,” Taekwoon mutters, leaning on his broom. Hakyeon snorts at him, pushing his hood off his head because it’s night time now. He doesn’t need it.

They both don’t mean for it to happen but they talk for some time, about this and that. Hakyeon tells him how Orthrus is doing and asks if Jaehwan has mentioned anything to him or Hongbin about Sanghyuk. Taekwoon shakes his head no, shrugging a little. There’s nothing for them to worry about and that’s not why they’re asking; their curiosity can’t be ignored and it’s apparently annoying all parties since the information they’re receiving isn’t cutting it.

“Jaehwan has had a few partners here and there but a demon is certainly a new one,” Taekwoon muses before sipping his coffee, the beans roasted by Hakyeon himself. His face lights up immediately and he almost forgets to swallow in his hast to ask Hakyeon what he did to it.

Hakyeon shows him his potions and where he makes his candles. He runs some things through for Taekwoon, telling him how he makes the candles smell the way they do and the shapes of them as well. He tells him about the properties of the one he gave Taekwoon all those weeks ago, making him draw into a conversation about how they even came to meet.

“He seems like a kid to you,” Taekwoon says as he touches the leaves of a mint plant Hakyeon bought from him. His hands are very,  _ very _ pretty and Hakyeon stops himself from reaching out to take the moon witch’s fingers to intertwine them with his own. Their skin tones contrast each other’s and Hakyeon wants to know what Taekwoon’s skin would feel like since Hongbin has said that he is always cold.

Hakyeon nods at his question, handing the scissors from the bench top to Taekwoon so he can trim the plants. They work together for a while whilst Hakyeon talks of Sanghyuk when he was young, finding it easy to admit a lot of things about Sanghyuk that he didn’t think to tell anyone.

“And then I moved here, and he came with me,” Hakyeon finishes, chopping up some of the leaves to make iced tea at a later date. “And now, I know you and Hongbin. I like this life.”

Taekwoon smiles at him, beautiful and pleased and Hakyeon shivers when he touches his shoulder. Hakyeon isn’t wearing sleeves because it gets hot inside the shop during the day and he never really stops being warm. Taekwoon’s touch is freezing but refreshing simultaneously but he apologises to Hakyeon, flushing a little.

“I don’t know what it’s like to be cold,” Hakyeon tells him in lieu of dismissal of the apology. “It’s nice, I suppose, especially since I’m always warm.” He holds his hand out for Taekwoon to take and their magic works together, threading through each other’s skin and blood. They don’t reject each other like Hakyeon figured they might, their core beings supporting each other and Hakyeon smiles at him, watching as Taekwoon drags his fingers over his hand, beautiful and almost sparkling in the moonlight shining through the skylight Hakyeon uses for opposite purposes.

“It feels like cosmos,” Taekwoon says, his cheeks pink. He pulls away too quickly and Hakyeon tries not to feel disappointed. He’s glad their magic works well but if it embarrasses Taekwoon, then he won’t push it. After all, sharing a witch’s magic is a very intimate thing. It’s like opening your soul and leaving it on display for someone to stare at, to absorb and judge, to see and touch and search. Hakyeon has yet to do that properly with someone of Taekwoon’s ability since Wonshik is his familiar and already has access to that. He hopes Wonshik couldn’t feel what he just did for the briefest of moments.

When midnight comes, Taekwoon decides it’s better for him to return back to his store. Hakyeon would come with him and he even offers but Taekwoon turns him down, telling him to rest.

They stand and smile at each for a moment before Hakyeon holds out his arms, finding it natural to offer a hug to Taekwoon. The moon witch responds in kind, tucking himself into Hakyeon’s shoulder. They’re the same height almost but Taekwoon is bigger, wider than Hakyeon but he makes himself small in his grasp, their energy mingling around them comfortably, familiar and welcoming.

“I’ll have to repay you for the coffee,” Taekwoon whispers as he draws away, something personal lingering between them. The space is just for them and Hakyeon nods, fearing that if he speaks, he will ruin the atmosphere.

Taekwoon leaves quickly, his coat flowing out behind him and Hakyeon finds him something akin to a fairytale, a moon prince of sorts that he would always think of when he was a lot younger and more naive. Taekwoon belongs to the same world as Hakyeon but a different realm. He seems untouchable, unreachable in a way but he gave Hakyeon a piece of himself tonight, even if it was for the briefest of moments. Taekwoon is the one to understand his magic, since it isn’t too far from his own and Hakyeon finds comfort in that idea, that Taekwoon knows him on a base level, more than anyone else in their lives.

Hakyeon hopes he might mean something like that to Taekwoon, too. 

  
  


***

“Do you fancy him?”

Hakyeon blinks himself out of his daze, opening his mouth to reply to Wonshik but he catches himself quickly because Wonshik is speaking to Sanghyuk, who looks very pink in the face. Orthrus senses his panic and licks his face, effectively startling him out of his thoughts and he shrugs awkwardly in reply, focusing his attention on Orthrus again.

The  _ him _ in question is Jaehwan, not one of Hakyeon’s… boys? Crushes? God, he’ll be thirty next year and he’s calling his feelings a  _ crush _ . But this isn’t about him, it’s about Sanghyuk and his liking towards a werewolf who happens to be a handful of cuteness and friends with Hakyeon’s backstage brain problem that he can’t figure out.

“You’re close with him?” Hakyeon asks, looking at Sanghyuk. It’s been a few months since Jaehwan even met them all, since Orthrus was summoned. The time they’ve all spent together has been nice, and Hongbin is friendly with Hakyeon, not afraid to joke with him even when Taekwoon pats Hakyeon’s hand and he stares at it for some time. 

Sanghyuk sighs, squishing one of Orthrus’ faces as she wags her tail. “I guess so. He has his own life, though, so it’s hard to explain. It’s not very common for a werewolf and a demon to just… hang out.”

“Has his pack said something?” Wonshik asks, frowning. His own species are loners in this world; Wonshik knows no sense of family besides Hakyeon and Sanghyuk so he rarely dives deeper into other cultures of monsters that are different to him because he frankly doesn’t understand it.

Orthrus barks at Sanghyuk and he turns his attention to both of her faces, scratching her ears until her back leg starts shaking. “Look,” he says, looking up at them. “I don’t want to explain anything really because it’s hard to put into words. He makes me laugh and he’s cute. Is that enough for you?”

“You could have given us nothing and that would have been the equivalent,” Wonshik deadpans, raising an eyebrow. “I think we should know if you get threatened by a pack of werewolves.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Sanghyuk jokes but it falls embarrassingly flat and Sanghyuk sighs, not pushing the subject any further. Wonshik isn’t one to pry a lot and Hakyeon refrains from turning on his mother instincts and babying Sanghyuk for the sake of getting something out of him. He’s never been one to overshare and Hakyeon can’t force him to do so if he doesn’t want to.

“You’ll tell us if you get into trouble, right?” he asks, looking down at the counter so Sanghyuk doesn’t have to meet his eyes.

“Yes,” Sanghyuk replies, petting Orthrus, stirring her up and making her tail wag like crazy. Hakyeon can’t help but smile at the sight, seeing Sanghyuk care for someone strikes something in him that he can’t describe in words other than proud. Sanghyuk has grown so much and it hits Hakyeon sometimes.

“What about you and the other two?” Sanghyuk says after a while of playing with Orthrus. She’s asleep and Hakyeon really wishes that was the same for him. “You’ve been hanging around them for a while. I don’t see you much here, even when the shop is open.”

Hakyeon laughs at that, huffing out, “Awh, do you miss me that much?” Sanghyuk just glares at him, all amber eyes and fire until Hakyeon scoffs, crossing his legs in a way that is much more elegant and collected than he feels.

“Taekwoon is nice,” he says, earning a snort from Wonshik. “He’s a witch, too, so it’s good that I get along with him. He teaches me a lot so it’s nice to learn from him too.”

Hakyeon doesn’t mention how he spent all night with Hongbin tending to Taekwoon and how heartbreaking it was to see Hongbin close to tears in his shop, asking him to come to Taekwoon and help them. Hongbin was terrified, unsure of what was going on, only that he was convinced Taekwoon was dying. A little over dramatic but his fear was warranted considering the fact that it is very difficult for witches to fall ill. Their magic protects them and Hakyeon has yet to suffer anything for Wonshik to worry about.

Hakyeon helped them both, tended to Hongbin’s incoming panic attack and let Taekwoon break his fever. Hongbin thanked him, hugged him close and Hakyeon let himself be held by the vampire, enjoying the fact that he was cold to the touch and the comfort he brought.

_ “Taekwoon likes you, who you are,” _ Hongbin said to him, pulling away from their embrace.  _ “I know I can trust you, if he does. That’s why I asked for your help.” _

_ “Did you not want to?”  _ Hakyeon laughed but he feared the answer Hongbin would have given him.

Hongbin’s eyes were on Taekwoon and the love in his eyes was unmistakable. He smiled, looking back at Hakyeon.  _ “Who else would I have gone to?” _

Hakyeon bites his cheeks, shrugging when Sanghyuk is still waiting for an answer. “And Hongbin is interesting. I like him, I guess. He tries to be hard to understand but he’s not, I suppose. They work well together, in who they are and… Well, I want to work well with them, too, since they're supernatural, too.”

“I didn’t mean as a supernatural being,” Sanghyuk says, rolling his eyes. “Do you like them? Or are you just trying to be cute?”

“It’s not that easy,” Hakyeon answers quickly. “They’re- They’re together, Sanghyuk. I won’t come between that so no, I don’t have feelings for them. They’re both sweet but I can’t ignore the relationship that’s already between them.”

Sanghyuk doesn’t answer for a few moments, his eyes on Wonshik who is barely listening to the conversation. He doesn’t much care for relationships let alone Hakyeon’s own or even Sanghyuk’s for that matter. 

Sanghyuk clicks his tongue before looking up at Hakyeon, mischief in his eyes. “Okay, hyung. I trust you.”

“God, if you can't see the lie in that, you're fucking stupid,” Wonshik deadpans, looking between them with half lidded eyes. 

“How rude that you would think I would lie,” Sanghyuk replies, staring down at Orthrus as she stares back at him, double.

“That's what demons do, they lie,” Wonshik hisses, his fangs protruding in his mouth but Sanghyuk just smiles, his own sharp teeth on display and Hakyeon sighs.

His phone vibrates on the counter and he ignores them in favour of checking it. Only Wonshik really messages him when they're not together so it has to be his mother or Taekwoon which seems like a stretch since it’s afternoon.

  
  


_ Jung Taekwoon  _

_ 4:29 PM _

Are you at work? I’m going to bring you some things. I haven’t seen you since last week. Have you been missing me?

  
  


_ Me _

_ 4:29 PM _

What kind of question is that?

_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 4:29 PM _

ㅇㅅㅇ did you not?

  
  


_ Me _

_ 4:30 PM _

I’ve missed talking with you. Are you better?

  
  


_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 4:31 PM _

I missed talking with you, too. But I do have things to give you as thanks. Some teas and mint, too, so you can make things.

  
  


_ Me _

_ 4:32 PM _

You shouldn't leave the house… even if you are feeling better. I can pick them up?

  
  


_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 4:32 PM _

Oh.

Yes, that would be 

  
  


_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 4:33 PM _

No. I changed my mind. I'll give them to you another time, I think. Tonight isn't good for me.

  
  


Hakyeon frowns at his phone, confused for a moment. There's nothing happening tonight that he knows about but Wonshik is talking about something and it’s almost like the world needs him to know because Wonshik says, “Tonight will be a blood moon. I hope Taekwoon had a good night yesterday with his remedies.”

“Do they help vampires?” Sanghyuk asks and Hakyeon blinks, his stomach sinking. 

_ Hongbin. _

  
  
  


_ Me _

_ 4:37 PM _

Will you stay with Hongbin?

  
  


_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 4:42 PM _

Yes.

  
  


_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 4:45 PM _

are you afraid?

  
  


_ Me _

_ 4:46 PM _

No I’m not afraid Taekwoon. I know you’ll take care of him, won't you?

  
  


_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 4:47 PM _

I always do. 

I will message you later. 

  
  
  


Hakyeon licks his lips slowly, thinking while Wonshik and Sanghyuk grumble at each other. Well, Wonshik grumbles but Sanghyuk just laughs at him. 

But the blood moon. What do blood moons do to vampires, again? It makes their senses heightened, doesn’t it? It can’t hurt to research and when Hakyeon logs onto the computer at the counter, Wonshik doesn’t question him. They don’t use the computer much but it’s obviously something important considering Hakyeon was using his phone beforehand and he sighs when he reads more about it. He can’t say how accurate it is but the general information says that vampires are at their most dangerous, their most  _ rabid _ during blood moons. They need to feed and most of them don’t have the thought capacity to care how they get the blood. 

Hongbin has Taekwoon but… Is that normal? To feed from a witch? Or does Taekwoon not let him feed?

As curious and worried Hakyeon is, he can’t exactly ask bluntly. It will be handled, he knows that, but he wants to know more in case Hongbin is ever in trouble. Why does he think that? Because he wants to help?

_ Me _

_ 5:03 PM _

Good luck to you both. I hope everything works out well.

  
  


You are in my thoughts.

  
  


_ READ 5:04 PM _

  
  


***

  
  


The hunger sets in fast.

With every blood moon, Hongbin gets a little better at controlling himself. It’s a little easier every time but at the same time, it feels like he never progresses. He can’t resist the hunger completely like he did when he was newly turned and with Taekwoon so close to him, he can barely think straight once the sun has set.

He lasts until half past midnight this time, better than his quarter to midnight last time. He stays in the living room, his head in his hands and this one is somehow worse, his thoughts running wild in his head and all he can think of is Taekwoon and his  _ fucking phone _ .

It was going off earlier. In the afternoon. Hakyeon was messaging him, Hakyeon was asking. Does Hakyeon know what will happen? What Hongbin will do? Is he scared? No. Taekwoon asked him, Hongbin read it over his shoulder. Hakyeon is thinking of him tonight, of what is going to happen. He knows. It’s not hard to know what will happen even if Hakyeon does not meddle with vampires. Does he know of the moon? He has to. He wouldn’t be thinking of Hongbin if he didn’t. 

Oh, but what does Hakyeon’s blood taste like? Is it liquid gold on his tongue, flowing down his pretty bronzed skin or is it smoky? Is it like Taekwoon’s, beautiful and sparkling with starlight since Hakyeon takes his magic from the stars like Taekwoon? Or maybe it’s black, devoid of all colour but reflective and beautiful. Could Hongbin see himself in the blood that he so desperately  _ needs _ \- No,  _ I can’t feed from Hakyeon, shut up- You fucking idiot, Hakyeon doesn’t belong- _

Hongbin belongs to Taekwoon. He knows he does. Whatever Taekwoon is happy with, Hongbin is happy with. So long as Taekwoon is happy, Hongbin can be happy, too. Oh, but why is he thinking of Hakyeon now, then? 

Because Hakyeon is in their lives now. Because Taekwoon laughs when Hakyeon makes a joke and hide his smile in Hongbin’s shoulders. Because Hakyeon is beautiful and upbeat, he’s everything they want but he’s everything only Taekwoon can have. Why would he want Hongbin? He understands. Who wouldn’t want Taekwoon? Hongbin wants Taekwoon. Hongbin  _ has  _ Taekwoon. He’s loved Taekwoon for years but it’s not good enough because he’d do anything for Taekwoon and that means holding off like this, holding off until he’s ready and it means-

Hakyeon.

Why does Hakyeon plague his mind? It’s not about his blood anymore. Why is Hongbin thinking about this now of all times? Because Hakyeon is Hakyeon and Hongbin wants Hakyeon too, wants to know how his skin feels underneath his hands, how  _ warm _ his blood might be, what his voice sounds like when he wakes up in the morning, what his hair looks like when he’s tired and sleepy,  _ why does it have to be Hakyeon? I just want Taekwoon I only want Taekwoon I just want to die, I just want to give up. Give up. Give in, give in, give- what? If I give in, do I go now? Do I do it now? Is it sweet? How will I know? I just want to die die die die- _

“Hongbin.”

Taekwoon’s voice is soft as it always is but it has the authority that makes Hongbin’s blood tingle in his veins, under a spell of sorts. Just his name is all it takes for him to shiver from where he’s trying so hard to contain himself even though Taekwoon knows him better than anyone on this earth. He’s in the corner, crouched over himself but when Taekwoon speaks, Hongbin stands quickly and stares at the wall, his eyes wide and unblinking. He doesn’t feel the pain in his eyes, he feels nothing, only hears Taekwoon’s pulse in his ears.

“It’s a blood moon,” Taekwoon calls, not moving from where he sits on the couch. It’s pitch black, the way Hongbin likes it when he feels like his head is about to explode from the bloodlust and all he can think about is the tears slipping down his cheeks and how wonderful it would be to sink his fangs into Taekwoon’s neck and drink him dry. He wants so much and he’s held off for so long but Taekwoon doesn’t hurt him. He doesn’t starve him, he’s the only reason Hongbin even drinks blood now, the only reason Hongbin is even  _ alive _ . He wants to drink, to feed, feel Taekwoon’s heart slow under his doing-

_ I won't,  _ he tells himself because Taekwoon will have him killed before he gets that far. That's why he lets him drink, lets him feed on nights like this when his bloodlust is too strong for him to properly hunt. Hongbin has to remember. 

“You won't hurt me,” Taekwoon whispers when Hongbin turns in one fluid motion, his eyes closed as he tries to centre himself. He has to remember. “I know that you love me.”

Hongbin twitches, trying one final time to resist because it’s sweeter when he holds off but it’s not enough, Taekwoon is too hypnotising but they both know it’s only Hongbin that is under his spell. He knows he loves him but how much? How much does he know?

He doesn't give time for Taekwoon to adjust when he really should. He grips Taekwoon’s hand in his to keep them off his body and straddles his lap, biting Taekwoon when the witch just barely presents his neck for him. Taekwoon squeezes Hongbin’s hand in warning but it falls away as he drinks, as he sucks and catches the blood that escapes his mouth. Taekwoon holds him close with a hand on the small of his back, letting him as close as he can get to the one thing that will save his sanity this blood moon. He sucks in a breath and Hongbin feels it against his mouth, being mindful to pull away slightly just to leave a kiss before his fangs are back and only just resisting from taking Taekwoon apart.

It’s all he wants, he’s been addicted to Taekwoon’s blood since they met. His blood is silver because of his abilities, the moon running through his veins and Hongbin can taste the starlight on his tongue, the forbidden cosmos he should never have been given the chance to drink from but Taekwoon lets him. This is all he ever wants, what was he thinking about before? He can’t give this up but Taekwoon is so much more than his blood. But right now, it’s all Hongbin can think about, it’s all he  _ craves _ .

When Hongbin’s mind has cleared enough for him to pull away, he does so but he doesn't close the wound just yet. Taekwoon looks pretty with his blood glittering on his skin and Hongbin likes to lick his skin clean as a childish thank you, something Taekwoon has never told him off for. He pulls away and Taekwoon cups his face even though blood is all across his cheeks, still dripping from his mouth like a feral animal. It should be disgusting but Taekwoon smiles as Hongbin moves again, licking his neck and finally closing the wound, dropping kisses when his lips aren't coated silver.

“You did well,” Taekwoon whispers and that’s all it takes for Hongbin to kiss his jaw and curl up in his lap, tucking his nose right next to Taekwoon’s pulse point. The blood dries on his mouth, neither of them wash it away and Hongbin smiles when Taekwoon holds him, tells him he loves him and lets him fall asleep.

Hongbin wakes up a few hours later to Hakyeon’s voice. He knows it’s Hakyeon’s voice, can smell him around the room. He’s behind him and Hongbin sighs, snuggling closer into Taekwoon, glad that he’s still holding him. It smells like blood and  _ Hakyeon _ and Hongbin swallows before frowning, looking over his shoulder to Hakyeon sitting across from them.

Hakyeon locks eyes with him, no doubt that Taekwoon told him to do so and holds Hongbin gaze until the vampire blinks, looking away and he’s suddenly very tired. He’ll need to feed in a few more hours, able to hold off for now by sleeping but he stills when he looks at Taekwoon’s neck.

The blood has dried against his skin, dark grey and no longer sparkling and Hongbin struggles against Taekwoon’s grasp. He cleaned it up, he could have sworn he got rid of it all but it’s there and Hakyeon has  _ seen _ it- He’s seen Hongbin’s biggest weakness and he knows, knows what Hongbin does to Taekwoon on these nights and-

“Hongbin.”

The way Hakyeon says his name is the same as Taekwoon, soft and comforting and when he looks up to Hakyeon, the lights are still off the way Hongbin likes them and Hakyeon sits on the couch, mindful of Hongbin in Taekwoon’s arms. He watches as Hakyeon dabs at Taekwoon’s neck, the wounds in front of his eyes but Hakyeon is very gentle. Hongbin can smell the disinfectant and he stares at Hakyeon in wonder, surprised at his actions.

“You’re not afraid?” he whispers, completely bewildered.

Hakyeon chuckles, shaking his head. He sits back and the bite on Taekwoon’s neck slowly heals itself in front of Hongbin’s eyes, the air filling with magic. It makes his skin tingle and he turns in Taekwoon’s hold, crawling over to Hakyeon on the couch.

Taekwoon moves but Hongbin touches Hakyeon’s face, the sun witch barely acknowledging it. They stare at each other but it’s Hongbin who’s shaking, confused and unable to understand as to why Hakyeon isn’t scared of him, isn’t scared of what he’s  _ done _ , of what he can do.

“Taekwoon explained it,” Hakyeon says, pressing his hand to the one on Hongbin has on his cheek. Hongbin moves closer and ends up hugging Hakyeon awkwardly, his legs pulled underneath him but Hakyeon lets him, holding him as best as he can. It makes Hongbin smile, looking at Taekwoon in the kitchen who looks down at the tea he’s making, his own feelings getting to him.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Hakyeon says and Hongbin squeezes him, silently telling him that he doesn’t need to be thanked, it doesn’t matter because Hakyeon isn’t scared of him, he doesn’t think that Hongbin is a monster even after he saw the wounds and the blood that stained Taekwoon’s neck.

Hongbin doesn’t move once he pulls away, even when Hakyeon leans back into the couch and takes his tea from Taekwoon. He stays close to Hakyeon, not cuddling into him but their shoulders pressed together. Hongbin sighs, overall exhausted from the ordeal of a blood moon and he blinks, his eyes dropping a little.

He stands to leave, to sleep in the bedroom because he’ll have to wake up in a little while anyway to feed again but Hakyeon takes his hand, inviting him to sit back down and he does, too tired to protest against Hakyeon. He’s warm, everything Hongbin needs right now and in minutes, he’s dead to the world like a newborn vampire, snoring softly into Hakyeon’s chest like he’s always been this comfortable with the sun witch, like it’s where he lays his head every night.

  
  


***

  
  


Taekwoon’s skin heals almost immediately and Hongbin kissed him after he fed, the first time he’s ever done something like that in all the times they’ve done this. But it feels right somehow, the same way it feels right seeing Hongbin in Hakyeon’s arms on their couch.

It’s sudden but Taekwoon isn’t scared. They all work well together, somehow, and this is the second time that Hakyeon has taken care of them. He’s loving and kind, ready to drop everything to see them and Taekwoon would do the same. He has done the same and it ended up getting him ill but they don’t have to focus on that.

And Hongbin, beautiful Hongbin, asleep in Hakyeon’s arms. It seems so  _ right _ and Hakyeon isn’t afraid even when Hongbin shifts and pressing his face into his neck. Hakyeon happily sips his tea, adjusting to better fit Hongbin.

“Is he usually like this?” Hakyeon whispers, unsure of where to rest his hands on Hongbin. It was spur of the moment for them both, Hongbin being so compliant because of his exhaustion. He ends up resting his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder, occasionally rubbing to keep him warm.

Taekwoon hums, feeling sleepy himself. Feeding takes a lot of them both which is why they normally sleep. He really thinks his bed is calling for him right now. “Yes. We both get very tired for a blood moon.”

Hakyeon soothes Hongbin’s hair down when he places his mug down on the table, his eyes twinkling amber even in the darkness of the room. “He seems very peaceful. I’m glad he trusts me.”

“He’s glad you trust him,” Taekwoon smiles, standing up slowly. He cracks his back and Hakyeon watches him, staying with Hongbin to not disturb.

Taekwoon leans down, pressing a kiss to Hongbin’s forehead to repay for the one against his jaw and he thinks it’s funny the way the word  _ soulmate _ pops into his head in that moment. He doesn’t dwell on it, he can’t with how slow his thoughts are running right now, and presses his cheek to Hakyeon’s, murmuring a  _ thank you _ as he retires for the night. Hakyeon is welcome to sleep here but Taekwoon can’t be a good host right now, especially with how he’s falling asleep standing up.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Hakyeon says to him before Taekwoon hits the bed face first, out in seconds.

He wakes up to a face full of Hongbin, who’s leaning over him with a small smile. Taekwoon sniffs, completely out of it and he yawns right in Hongbin’s face, the vampire snorting at him. They do nothing but stare at each other for a few more moments before it finally clicks in Taekwoon’s brain.

“Feed!” he exclaims, his voice cracking from misuse. “You need to feed.”

Hongbin blinks before he smiles, fangs on full display as they usually are. Taekwoon finds him the most beautiful like this, his hair hanging down, too short to tie back but long enough to be annoying. His smile is bright and pretty, turning Taekwoon’s brain to mush if it wasn’t already there.

“Are you tired?” Hongbin asks, sitting up when Taekwoon does. His neck has healed, Hakyeon’s magic aiding in that as well as Hongbin’s venom. Taekwoon shakes his head, drawing Hongbin closer but he pauses for a moment, frowning.

“He left,” Hongbin answers him before Taekwoon can even ask. “He has a store to run and he’s been leaving too much to Wonshik these days. He left some things for you and I will run the store for you tonight.”

Taekwoon stares at the vampire for a moment, completely baffled. He ends up smiling when Hongbin laughs at him, threading his fingers through Hongbin’s hair. For a vampire, it grows quite slow but Taekwoon likes it long, likes it when he can rake his fingers through the silky locks and have Hongbin sigh at his touch.

The pain that comes with feeding is almost non-existent now, Hongbin’s fangs piercing through the skin of his neck like the holes never closed up. Taekwoon closes his eyes, letting Hongbin take what he needs but he pulls away way too soon, too soon to get his full feed.

“What is it?” Taekwoon asks, suddenly worried. Is Hongbin sick? Is something wrong with his blood?

Hongbin shakes his head, licking his lips clean of the silver blood, taking a deep breath before he sits back on his legs, still close but away from the wound. He looks at the blood for a moment before he opens his mouth, his teeth glistening with the starlight from Taekwoon’s body.

“I’m happy if you’re happy,” he whispers, crimson eyes boring into Taekwoon. He doesn’t say anything more, swallowing whatever else is in his mouth but he leans forward to feed again, pausing when Taekwoon takes his face with one hand, staring at him.

“What is it?” he repeats in a whisper, letting Hongbin press their foreheads together. “Hongbin, what’s bothering you?”

“Hakyeon is,” he answers but it comes out wrong, his brow furrowing against Taekwoon’s. “He’s… He’s confusing me. I don’t- Taekwoon, I love you. But he’s making me question that because-” He swallows again, shaking his head minutely and Taekwoon pieces it together. He feels like he knew already, that he had a lingering feeling this might happen but he’s not innocent of it either. 

Hakyeon has wormed his way into their little world, the world they only share with each other and made himself a place there. It’s strange to think about it, to think that he could have made a place so easily but it’s even stranger that it feels… normal. Like this was always meant to happen. Taekwoon is a very big believer in fate, in the stars and how they choose and decide fates for those below them and he knew that Hongbin would always be his fate, be his destiny. But now, he’s sure of that and sure of Hakyeon being intertwined with this somehow. But does he know?

“Say something,” Hongbin whispers and Taekwoon kisses him softly, reassuring him that he’s been listening. He’s only thinking and he doesn’t want Hongbin to convince himself of something that is untrue.

“I love you,” Taekwoon whispers to him, against his lips so he won’t forget that one fact. If he is ever unsure of anything in this world, Hongbin has to be assured that Taekwoon loves him endlessly.

“I love you, too,” Hongbin manages, closing his eyes. “But Hakyeon is running me up the wall because… Well, I was thinking of him as well, during the haze of it all. I wanted to see him, at the very least, even if my mind was telling me all I wanted was blood.”

“You thought of his blood?”

“At first…” Hongbin sighs, licking his lips again but it doesn’t bother Taekwoon that much. Hongbin having his face smeared with blood isn’t really an unfamiliar sight to him anymore. “It was about his blood but then it was just about him. I got frustrated because you were right there and all I was thinking of was Hakyeon.”

Taekwoon leans back against the pillows, humming. The haze of a vampire’s mind during a blood moon can be haunting. It never goes away and the thoughts of the time can plague someone for years on end so it’s no surprise that Hongbin is still thinking of this. “We can think this through,” he tells him, cupping Hongbin’s cheek and bringing him closer to lean on him. “I understand how you feel.”

“Do you feel the same?” Hongbin asks softly, tucking himself into Taekwoon’s side and holding onto him tightly. He is very clingy in his sleep.

“I think I feel something similar, my love. But you need to rest.”

Hongbin doesn’t protest when Taekwoon switches off the bedside lamp and embraces him. He doesn’t hide when Taekwoon whispers all the words in vampyric that Hongbin needs to hear. It’s nothing short of declarations of love, of adoration and a promise of forever, no matter what comes up.

“I gave you forever when I decided to help you,” Taekwoon whispers to him, only for Hongbin to hear. “You don’t owe me anything, but you gave me forever, too. I won’t throw that away.”

“Even if I want to give someone else forever, too?” comes Hongbin’s small reply, whispered into the scarred skin of Taekwoon’s neck.

“Even then.”

It will be okay. Forever is a very long time to figure things out.


	3. Chapter 3

The very last thing Hakyeon expects to see in his shop at midday is Hongbin.

The vampire claims he came to deliver something but he seems very rushed and Hakyeon is lucky he catches his hand before he can move away. He’s dropping off aloe vera plants from Taekwoon since the moon witch is obviously asleep right now but Hakyeon finds it very strange as to why he’s here in such a rush.

“I had to drop it off,” Hongbin tells him in his hast to leave but Hakyeon slams himself into the front door to keep him inside, grabbing his hands because he’s not wearing gloves. He’s  _ burnt _ and he hisses when Hakyeon touches the wounds.

“Come with me,” he says, holding onto Hongbin’s wrist rather than his hands so that he doesn’t hurt him anymore with his contact. “Hongbin, why are you here? You could have dropped these off in the evening, like it was arranged.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he confesses as he sits down in Hakyeon’s backroom, on the chair that Wonshik likes to sleep in. “Taekwoon was out by dawn but I couldn’t get to sleep.”

Hakyeon doesn’t reply, moving through the room to grab what he needs. He makes them tea as well to relax Hongbin when he starts to shake a little. He shouldn’t be awake and his body is catching up with him, making him jittery and a little unfocused.

Hakyeon wheels up his chair and asks for Hongbin’s hands, finding them both burnt. It's sunburn, it’s nothing major, but he’s a vampire and there are certain things that they just cannot heal quickly. It’s their weakness. Not a lot of things harm vampires but the things that do haunt them for a very long time. So, Hakyeon treats him like he would any other sunburn and gets too work. 

Wonshik has been burnt many times since he overestimates how much his skin can withstand so Hakyeon is no stranger to this. Hongbin watches him in silence, flinching a little when Hakyeon lays soothing gels and bandages over his skin, dressing his hands comfortably. He can still move them, but it may hurt for a little. 

“Those will speed up the healing process,” Hakyeon tells him, wheeling himself away to keep up his little station next to Hongbin. Right when he’s about to turn and put his first aid kick away, he turns into Hongbin’s hold and stiffens. 

Hongbin’s hugging him and it takes a moment for Hakyeon to realise what he’s trying to do, circling his arms around Hongbin’s waist and pulling him close. They don’t say anything, even when Hongbin sighs and relaxes into his grasp, tucking his face into his neck as best as he can.

“Is that a comfort for you?” Hakyeon asks with a smile, earning an awkward shrug from the vampire. It must be a vampire thing but Hakyeon likes to think it’s just a Hongbin thing.

“It’s where you… I can’t say it.”

Hakyeon snorts, drawing back just to look at him. “Is it my scent?

Hongbin makes a noise akin to agreement but not quite, like he doesn’t want to admit it and Hakyeon laughs at him again, reaching up to pat his cheek. The vampire sighs but lets himself be fussed over, eventually batting Hakyeon’s hand away when he strokes his cheek.

“Why are you here, Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks again, leaning back on the desk. “And don’t tell me it’s because of the aloe plants. I know it’s not, I’m not stupid.”

Hongbin doesn’t look at him, his eyes downcast but he does take Hakyeon’s hand, holding it a little bit too tight for a normal grasp. Hakyeon doesn’t pull away, keeping his distance for now. The vampire seems troubled and if he pushes, he won’t get anything out of him even if he asks nicely.

“Are you free tonight?” Hongbin asks, avoiding the question but Hakyeon nods. He has nothing to do, really, and if Hongbin needs him then that’s a good enough reason.

“Hongbin, what is it?” he whispers, holding his fingers gently to not hurt him any further. Hongbin hesitates, his arm tensing from the contact but he simply shakes his head and tries to smile reassuringly. It falls extremely flat so Hakyeon stands and pulls him a little bit closer, getting the vampire to look at him properly. “Whatever it is, I hope you figure it out, okay?”

Hongbin looks down, his hand coming up to grasp Hakyeon’s wrist. It’s solid, his hand on the vampire’s cheek and he nods once, his cheek twitching. “I’ll figure it out when I see you tonight,” is all he says before he moves again, away from Hakyeon and quickly out of the shop. His ability to disappear worries Hakyeon sometimes, so much so that he leaves a text for Taekwoon just in case.

  
  


_ Me _

_ 13:12 PM _

Hongbin just came to see me. Do you know anything about that?

  
  


_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 13:13 PM _

I woke up and he wasn’t with me. Thank you for telling me, but no I don’t know anything. What did he ask you?

  
  


_ Me _

_ 13:13 PM _

I’m coming over tonight. He wants to speak with me?

_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 13:14 PM _

Oh, I know what it’s about now. Yes, you should come over because I need to speak to you as well. 

We never actually do our jobs anymore, do we? Lol

  
  


_ Me _

_ 13:15 PM _

Some things are more important than aloe plants, I think

_ Jung Taekwoon _

_ 13:15 PM _

He delivered them? That explains his hands. I’ve got him now

Thank you for helping us so much, Hakyeon. You really are special to us

I know it has not been long but you have a special place with us.

  
  
  


Hakyeon purses his lips, smiling to himself. Wonshik chooses that particular moment to walk downstairs with Orthrus trailing behind him. She trips over her own paws and faceplants into the ground, making Wonshik squeal in equal parts surprise and anguish for her. Hakyeon decides it’d be wise to help them both before they manage to hurt themselves.

  
  


_ Me _

_ 13:16 PM _

_ <3 _

  
  


***

Hakyeon doesn’t get told to bring anything so he doesn’t but he can’t erase the words that Wonshik told him before he left.

_ Be careful. Hongbin has a lot on his mind and I could feel it when he was over this morning.  _

Hakyeon trusts Wonshik, more than anyone in this world and he trusts his judgement. Wonshik knows him better than anyone, is tuned to his soul at a level that is simply impossible for most people but Wonshik is different to Hongbin and Taekwoon. 

It’s hard to put into words but Wonshik is Wonshik whilst Hongbin and Taekwoon are themselves. At first he thought it was because Taekwoon was a witch like him but that doesn’t explain his connection with Hongbin. They’re already so close and Hakyeon doesn’t want to come between that but at the same time, he doesn’t wish he was either of them. He wishes he was someone they loved, too. He isn’t sure if it’s because he’s never met people like them or if he’s just jealous of their relationship but them being together doesn’t make his heart hurt like it used to when he would see his crush with their new partner. 

He shakes his head before letting himself into Taekwoon’s shop, finding the witch at the counter with a coffee and a box of tea candles. His eyes are closed but he opens them at Hakyeon’s arrival, smiling at him sweetly. Hakyeon instantly relaxes because if Taekwoon’s smiling, he really doesn’t have anything to worry about, does he?

“You wanted to see me?” he says to which Taekwoon hums, standing up. He smiles at him and it makes Hakyeon’s heart speed up. He knows Taekwoon can feel his energy spiking from the way his eyes light up slowly and Hakyeon smiles when they hug.

“Thank you for coming,” the moon witch whispers to him, his fingers carding through the back of Hakyeon’s hair. He melts into Taekwoon’s grasp, his arms circling around his wait and God, why does this feel so right? Hakyeon needs to get a grip of his life and his feelings. He hasn’t even seen Hongbin yet and his heart is already so weak.

“Hongbin’s upstairs,” Taekwoon says, pulling away slowly. When their eyes meet, Hakyeon smiles at his flush. The moon witch draws away to shut the shop quickly and Hakyeon makes his way up the stairs, finding Hongbin on the couch. The vampire moves too quickly for Hakyeon to even greet him properly. He almost falls on his backside when Hongbin hugs him, huffing a laugh into his ear.

“Hello,” Hongbin greets, right into his ear and Hakyeon smiles at him, turning his head to look him in the eye. “I missed you.” His cheeks flush immediately, blinking down between them. He pulls away quickly, stepping back and moving back into the living room quickly. Taekwoon is behind him in moments, his hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder. This feels familiar even if the two of them are acting a little weird.

“What did you want to talk about?” Hakyeon asks once he’s sitting down on the couch, opposite Taekwoon. He knows that Hongbin isn’t trusted enough to be in the kitchen for a long time but he can make coffee and tea without burning too many things so that’s a plus side. He’s quick and sets down the mugs on the coffee table, coasters and all before turning to Hakyeon, his eyes wide.

“You can say no,” he blurts but before Hakyeon can reply, Hongbin adds, “I really like you and Taekwoon does too. So, that’s what we wanted to tell you.”

“It’s friendly but also not,” Taekwoon says, leaning back into the pillows of the couch like this is the most normal conversation ever.

Hakyeon’s brain kicks into overdrive, an overload of feelings and confusion but he doesn’t say anything, his face blank as he stares at the two of them, completely shell shocked. They like him? He likes them too but why do they like him? They already have each other and now they like him? They want him, too?

“You can say no,” Hongbin repeats, keeping his distance but Hakyeon has enough of a brain to shake his head, taking Hongbin’s hand quickly and squeezing it.

“I’m… This is a lot,” Hakyeon breathes, glancing around but Taekwoon smiles at him, standing up and he sits behind Hakyeon, letting him ease back into his chest. It’s been a long time since Hakyeon has been so cared for, not in a long time. 

“You can have some time, you don’t need to give us an answer right now,” Taekwoon whispers, keeping his hands away from Hakyeon but he takes the moon witch’s hands and puts them around him. This is comfortable. Not that Hakyeon is uncomfortable from this but it’s still nice.

“We’ll wait for you,” Hongbin says softly, his dimples present when he smiles and Hakyeon is so weak for that smile. He’s beautiful, unrealistically so and Hakyeon lifts his hand to Hongbin’s cheek, smiling when the vampire sticks his tongue out at him mockingly.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Taekwoon asks, more into Hakyeon’s shoulder than out loud. “We could watch a movie or something. Well, I should open the shop, actually.” He sighs and Hakyeon snorts at him, leaning back into him with a smile. Taekwoon hums, unable to move now and Hongbin stands, handing them their mugs with a huffed laugh.

“We can watch a movie,” Hakyeon says quietly, looking up at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon stares at him for a moment before looking away, a flush riding high on his cheeks. He doesn’t say anything but Hakyeon doesn’t miss the way he glanced down at his lips very not so subtly. Hakyeon turns in his grasp, sitting back so he doesn’t squash him and Hongbin is in the kitchen, looking at them with an unreadable look.

“I really like you both, too,” he confesses, looking into Taekwoon’s eyes. “This is a lot to take in and I… It might take me awhile but I want to try. So, can you take it slow with me? So I can learn and get used to things?”

Taekwoon’s smile lights up the room and Hongbin kneels down next to them, his movement making his hair move like pudding. He smiles too, his crimson eyes alight. It should be scary but Hakyeon finds it endearing, falling even further for the two of them. 

Their bond is something to be proud of and Hakyeon admires what they have, the relationship they share. He doesn’t want to interfere with that or steal one of them away. He wants what they have, only he wants it with  _ them _ , not for just himself. It’s hard enough having a crush on someone like Hongbin, with his beautiful smile and sarcastic personality. Or Taekwoon with his soft voice and calming presence. But the two of them liking Hakyeon back? Hakyeon, who warranted a hellspawned dog in his own home on the account of a demon he calls his friend? He supposes he has Sanghyuk to thank for this. Without him, the last few months would never have happened and Hakyeon wouldn’t be here, in Taekwoon and Hongbin’s living room in the moon witch’s arms, smiling at a vampire who he’s seen at his lowest moment and still wants to love and cherish him dearly.

“I’ll stay but I’ll be gone by the morning,” Hakyeon says, lying back down against Taekwoon’s chest. “I actually have to open my shop.”

Taekwoon makes an awkward sound, almost like a puppy being scolded. Hongbin sits himself down too, keeping to himself with his coffee. When Hakyeon asks how he can drink, the vampire covers his mouth to burp and tells him that he can digest liquids and eat raw meat, he just doesn’t do it very often. Coffee doesn’t do much from him but he likes the taste of it, hence why he drinks it when they have guests over.

Hakyeon falls asleep for a few hours before the dawn, in Taekwoon’s arms. He wakes up on time, surprisingly and Hongbin is the one that stands up with him, half asleep and blinking sleepily. It’s endearing, once again and his eyes are even more red than usual, almost glowing in fastly decreasing darkness.

They stand at the doorway together, staring at each other. Hongbin is too tired to do anything so Hakyeon cups his face and kisses his cheek softly because that’s what he can do right now. Hongbin’s eyes widen and he smiles, leaning his forehead against Hakyeon’s.

“Give Taekwoon my best,” he whispers and Hongbin nods, closing his eyes. Hakyeon lets him rests for a moment before he decides he really needs to leave. The vampire lets him go hesitantly, closing the door before him. Hakyeon runs downstairs, through the store and he basically sprints into his store, barely able to stop himself from sliding across the floor because his shoes have no traction. 

Wonshik catches him, frowning at him but Hakyeon blurts out, “They like me!” and his familiar smiles at him, huffing a laugh into his ear.

“I’m glad, hyung,” he whispers, holding him close. Sanghyuk’s arms come out of nowhere, startling them both but he yells  _ yay!  _ in their ears, jumping around in the circle with them with a big grin, his fangs on full view.

“I hope you kiss them lots even though that’s gross and I hope I never have to see it,” Sanghyuk laughs, still jumping. Hakyeon can’t help but agree with him but he has to get one last snipe in before giving up this moment.

“How’s Jaehwan?”

Hakyeon screams when Sanghyuk’s claws rip his shirt and pinch him.

  
  


***

Hongbin sits in Hakyeon’s shop, on top of the counter and Hakyeon yawns next to him. It’s dusk on a Thursday afternoon and Hakyeon is feeling the work days catching up on him. Taekwoon comes over from his store, smiling at them both.

Taekwoon kisses Hongbin sweetly, his hand on his cheek and he turns to Hakyeon to do the same before realising, his eyes going extremely wide but Hakyeon just smiles at him, telling him it’s okay.

“So he gets to do it first?” Hongbin blurts, offended, but Taekwoon ignores him and kisses Hakyeon simply, like he’s been doing it for years in replacement of a verbal greeting. “Seriously? I was the one that confessed about this first!”

Hakyeon turns to him and cups his face like he did a few weeks ago, kissing him like he’s wanted to for months now and Taekwoon laughs at the two of them, especially when Hongbin pulls away, his face as red as a tomato.

That’s how it moves along. They don’t move fast and it’s nothing too crazy, nothing too unfamiliar. It feels like nothing changes besides everything but it’s so natural, the way Hongbin falls asleep in Hakyeon’s bed while Taekwoon reads a book and Hakyeon comes back upstairs from his work day. He falls into bed with them, crawling between them and Hongbin kisses his jaw, humming into his skin and Hakyeon shivers, smiling at him.

“How was work?” Taekwoon asks, keeping quiet because Sanghyuk is asleep on the couch for the time being before he inevitably sneaks out to meet Jaehwan. They’ve been dating for some time now but Sanghyuk still tries to hide how badly he’s fallen for the werewolf.

“It was good,” he answers softly, kissing Taekwoon’s jaw this time. “I’m sleepy, though.”

Taekwoon closes his book, placing it on the bedside table. “You can sleep. We’ll be here.”

Hakyeon does just that because this is the best place he could be. Surrounded by these two boys makes him so happy, so comfortable and at ease. This is safe, this is sweeter than anything he could have dreamt up; he’s surprised that this isn’t a dream because this is too wonderful to have but he won’t take it for granted.

When he wakes up, Taekwoon is cooking breakfast and Sanghyuk is gone. Wonshik is sleeping in his room, dead to the world at night so they don’t have a chance of waking him up.

“Breakfast?” Hakyeon asks, trying to stifle his yawn but Hongbin catches him, smiling at him smugly. “I’m tired, Bin, don’t judge me.”

“Then go back to bed,” the vampire answers, switching on the television even though he probably won’t like any of the cop shows that Hakyeon watches. But he flicks on a movie, an animated one and his senses seem to focus way too much on it because his eyes widen as he stares at the screen, unblinking and a little scary but it doesn’t matter so long as he’s enjoying himself.

“What are you making?” Hakyeon asks when he stands next to Taekwoon, his hands on the moon witch’s hips. Taekwoon startles a little but flushes when he recognises Hakyeon, looking over his shoulder and giving him a kiss. It turns into something a little more than wholesome but Hakyeon smiles when Taekwoon pulls away, his hand on Hakyeon’s chest to keep him there.

“Pancakes,” he answers, licking his lips. He looks back down at the pan and squeaks, the pancake long since burnt but the smell does snap Hongbin out of whatever trance he was in and he’s there in milliseconds, his eyes wide. He snatches the pancake out of the pan and puts it on another plate, taking it with him to the window to give it to the birds that sometimes come to perch on Hakyeon’s balcony. He’s back in moments, his hair wild so Hakeyon smooths it down, laughing against his lips when Hongbin decides now is the best time to kiss him so he can’t comment on anything.

“Thanks,” Hakyeon says when Hongbin resorts to kissing his jaw, down to his neck and Hakyeon stops him before he can go further, looking at him pointedly. The vampire yelps when Taekwoon pinches his hip to get him to jump away so he can serve the pancakes.

“Set the table or just sit down,” Taekwoon says, opening the cutlery drawer for prompting. Hongbin ignores it and sits down so Hakyeon decides he has to do it or it’s not going to get done. Both of them are way too stubborn to get anything done now that Hakyeon is with them because they know if they both whine at him, he’ll do anything.

“You’re awful,” he says to Hongbin while he sets the table. The vampire smiles at him, his fangs and dimples visible and Hakyeon can’t be mad because he’s too pretty to be upset with. Taekwoon rolls his eyes and sets down the food, not waiting for anyone before he digs in and starts eating, filling his cheeks up and Hakyeon really understand why Hongbin is so hopelessly in love with him. He’s a little in love with him too.

When their schedules match up, they see each other. Sometimes, Hakyeon has his day off and spends it in Taekwoon’s store, keeping it professional but sometimes he falls asleep in the back room because he’s not quite used to the night schedule but Hongbin leaves him a text in very poorly translated vampyric because he can’t exactly type it with his phone’s keyboard. Hakyeon smiles at the photo he sends of the note, telling him what it means and Hakyeon feels content.

Taekwoon is the first to say he loves Hakyeon and the sun witch doesn’t question it, saying it back without thinking. He realises too late what he’s done and Hongbin cackles from upstairs while the witches stare at each other with wide eyes and Taekwoon tackles him to the floor when Hakyeon starts to say it again because yes,  _ I love you, Taekwoon, I love you so much- _

“Shut up!” Taekwoon shouts, covering Hakyeon’s mouth quickly but he’s in a compromising position, straddling Hakyeon’s lap and they end up hugging because Hakyeon needs leverage to whisper it in his ear until Hongbin screams at them to shut up because he can hear them from upstairs. Hakyeon laughs at Taekwoon’s blush, kissing his nose to keep it there.

Later, Hakyeon sits on Hongbin before he can get away, mimicking the same position as Taekwoon from before and tells him he loves him. Hongbin scoffs at him but goes completely silent when Hakyeon whispers it in vampyric, his jaw clenched and Hakyeon coos when he tears up, swiping away the tears even if they are bloody and messy. Hongbin tries to get him to stop, attempting to throw him off him.

Taekwoon fixes them dinner and Hakyeon goes home so he can go to sleep for the night. Hongbin sees him out like he always does, Taekwoon busy setting up his shop. Hongbin does nothing more than squeeze Hakyeon’s hand in farewell and he goes back to his store with a smile on his face, making Wonshik fake vomit into his lap, wincing when Sanghyuk laughs in his ear. 

Even though it’s hard and their schedules are difficult to match up well, Wonshik allows Hakyeon to have a day off so he and Taekwoon have a date. When Hakyeon is asleep, Taekwoon and Hongbin catch up during work, working back to back like they always have been. When Taekwoon is busy and refusing Hongbin or Hakyeon’s help on his potions, Hongbin doesn’t need his sun protection outfit to cross the road and take Hakyeon out with coffee because it’s the only think he can drink without feeling sick.

It takes many moons before Hongbin tells Hakyeon he loves him over a three in the morning coffee date. Hakyeon just laughs and says that he knew all along, earning an eye roll from Hongbin. He refuses to hold Hakyeon’s hand when they walk home so Hakyeon ignores him when he greets Taekwoon, telling him not to kiss Hongbin so Taekwoon avoids him with a grin before giving in because Hongbin can be very assertive when he wants to and Taekwoon is way too weak for him to refuse.

Even with the difficulties, they figure out ways around the struggles and come back to each other. Sanghyuk fits into Taekwoon’s life a little too personally, sometimes at his place to meet Jaehwan and after a while, they move in together but Orthrus stays with Hakyeon because she gets a little too comfortable with Hongbin. Their energies balance out and it’s beautiful the way that they work together. Hongbin gets used to the daylight energy of Hakyeon’s store and apartment. He and Wonshik get familiar with each other, messing around and making fun of Hakyeon immensely. Taekwoon is the one that gets them to shut up because Wonshik is easily distracted by food and Hongbin is easily distracted by Taekwoon.

It’s hilarious to think back to how they met, how they came to be. Without Sanghyuk’s chaotic energy, they’d barely know each other. Hakyeon wouldn’t have either of them like he does now, in love and unapologetically so. And when Taekwoon attempts to bully Sanghyuk for denying his love for Jaehwan and gets punched for it, Hakyeon laughs but cuddles his moonlight because the moon witch’s cheeks flush when he calls him that. 

Hakyeon fell in love with two night creatures who fell in love with him in return, letting their worlds collide and their energy match because in some way or another, the three of them are made for each other, their souls mixing in the galaxy that they call their magic from. It’s wonderful and way too poetic for Hakyeon but he likes it that way.

“What are you thinking about?” Taekwoon asks, sitting down with his takeout box on his lap. “You look weird.”

Hakyeon snorts at him, watching Hongbin sit on the floor between his legs because it’s more comfortable there, apparently. He buries his hand in the vampire’s hair, smiling to himself.

“Just stuff,” Hakyeon answers, looking at Taekwoon. “Love you.”

Taekwoon’s answer comes out when he’s cheeks are filled with food, noodles hanging out of his mouth. “Love you, too,” he says but it comes out garbled and a little disgusting but Hakyeon finds him adorable all the same.

Hongbin tells them both to be quiet because his game is starting up. Taekwoon tries to slurp his noodles quietly but it doesn’t really work. Hongbin doesn’t say anything, though, immersed in his game and Hakyeon truly loves this, loves them. And that’s all he needs.

Because this is his galaxy of moonlight, sunlight and starlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave me your thoughts <3 if you made it this far then im proud of you lolol


End file.
